This
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: La vida de Blaine Anderson, el alumno perfecto de la Academia Dalton, dio un giro de 180 cuando decidio observar cuidadosamente a Kurt Hummel, la persona con peor reputación de toda la escuela. ¿El resultado? La World War Warbler... Y 12 capítulos llenos de las melodías de Edward Christopher Sheeran.
1. Chapter 1

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter One:** The A Team.

_And in the pipe fly to the mother land, or sell love to another man._

No hay dolor más grande para un ser humano que el perder al ser que más se ha amado en la vida. Los recuerdos, las memorias de todo lo bueno que vivimos al lado de esa persona, se apoderan de nosotros en el momento en el que recibimos la fatídica noticia. Las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por nuestras mejillas sin nuestro consentimiento y perdemos el control de nuestro cuerpo cuando el dolor se extiende. Pero el dolor es inmediato y, generalmente, lo que nos duele es el arrepentimiento de lo que hicimos y los "_hubiera"_ que surgen en nuestra mente.

Sin embargo, es un dolor completamente diferente cuando el ser al que más amamos está agonizando a causa de una enfermedad terminal. El dolor al que se enfrentan es tan intenso que nos afecta a nosotros. Sentimos las oleadas de dolor recorrer nuestro cuerpo y desearíamos que murieran para que fueran capaces de descansar; pero al instante nos arrepentimos y solo nos aferramos a la esperanza de que las cosas mejoren y pronto podamos reunirnos con él o ella, igual que como hacíamos antes de que la enfermedad llegara.

Pero cuando se es niño, la madre o el padre son los objetos de nuestra adoración, son ellos a quienes amamos más que a nada en el mundo y a quienes más nos duele ver sufrir. Es por ello que muchas veces no somos capaces de entender todo lo que pasa y lo único que pedimos (Aunque ni siquiera sabemos a quién se lo pedimos) es que nos devuelvan a nuestra madre o a nuestro padre y nos dejen ser felices a su lado. Queremos que ellos dejen de sufrir para nosotros dejar de sufrir.

Cuando la madre de Kurt Hummel fue internada por estar en una fase terminal de leucemia, el niño de tan solo seis años no terminaba de comprender que era lo que sucedía. Solo sabía que el vomito de su madre, los dolores que la habían atormentado durante los últimos meses y el bajo peso que presentaba no eran buenas señales. Pero él pensaba que, justo como su médico hacía con él cada vez que tenía fiebre, podrían curarla con compresas y paracetamol sabor uva, y que muy pronto estaría de vuelta en su casa, lista para celebrar el séptimo cumpleaños de Kurt.

Pero Elizabeth Hummel no regresaba a casa, pese a que le aseguraba a su hijo que se sentía bien. Kurt seguía sin entender porque su madre no podía regresar a su casa. Solo sabía que todos creían que por ser pequeño era estúpido y que no entendía que su madre estaba muy mal.

Una semana. Dos semanas. Un mes. Dos meses fuera de casa y Elizabeth seguía sin regresar. Kurt, quien aún seguía sin saber que tenía su madre, pasaba directamente del colegio al hospital, dispuesto a acompañar a su madre mientras su padre trabajaba en el taller. Llenaba su tarde de las canciones que Elizabeth le había enseñado, le contaba cuentos que leía en el colegio y todos los días le llevaba paletas sabor cereza, pues sabía que eran sus favoritas y las paletas le hacían sentir mejor cuando estaba enfermo.

Kurt se dedicaba a acompañar a su madre en su dolor, sin saber que era lo que lo causaba, pero dispuesto a no dejarla caer. Elizabeth siempre tenía una sonrisa y una caricia para su hijo, pese al terrible dolor que se extendía de manera frecuente dentro de ella y al esfuerzo que le costaba realizar pequeños movimientos. Sabia cual era su destino y no quería amargarle la infancia a su hijo. Si iban a ser los últimos recuerdos que tuviera de ella, quería asegurarse de que fueran los mejores que pudiera darle.

Así que Elizabeth sonreía y asentía y cantaba y abrazaba a su hijo, agradeciendo a Dios la oportunidad que le dio de traer al mundo a un niño tan hermoso e inteligente como su Kurtie. Sabía que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para seguir al lado de su hijo, pero lamentablemente no dependía de ella cuanto tiempo podría estar en este mundo. Y un día, un día cualquiera, un día en que nadie esperaba que nada extraordinario pasara, y a pesar de las ganas de vivir que tenía, simplemente se fue, dejando a su hijo únicamente acompañado por un padre que había perdido el interés en vivir cuando su esposa murió.

Así que Kurt creció solo. Al lado de un padre que no soportaba verle debido al enorme parecido que tenía con su madre y al tormento que representaba en su interior. Así que Burt Hummel se convirtió en el dueño del taller mecánico más exitoso de Lima; invirtió en ese taller toda la energía que no era capaz de darle a su hijo. Kurt se hizo rápido a la idea de que estaba solo y su corazón comenzó a llenarse de miles de sentimientos negativos hacia sí mismo, los cuales fueron reflejados en una máscara llena de frialdad, orgullo, sarcasmo y egocentrismo.

Y al llegar a la adolescencia, el corazón de Kurt también se lleno de deseo sexual. Pero, en vez de que esto pudiera traer un poco de felicidad a la vida del chico, su orientación sexual le valió insultos y comentarios que solo pudieron oscurecer el corazón del chico hasta desaparecerlo, creando un ser completamente frío y calculador, que buscaba su propio beneficio y placer y que, desafortunadamente, perdió su reputación antes de siquiera crearla.

Kurt comenzó a ir a bares y centros nocturnos a la tierna edad de 13 años. Sus calificaciones siempre fueron perfectas y sus atuendos eran impecables, pero la rebeldía le orillo a perder la virginidad cuando solo tenía 14 años en manos de un universitario que estaba en el closet y a emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia cada vez que tenía la posibilidad. Veía en los placeres terrenales la salida a sus problemas y una vía de escape de la realidad.

Y si alguien hubiera tenido la decencia de preguntarle a Kurt porque hacia todo eso, descubrirían que en el fondo, era un simple niño que necesitaba a alguien en su vida para hacerle compañía y darle el amor que le fue arrebatado a temprana edad.

Pero, por supuesto, cuando incluyes alcohol y sexo en la misma persona ¿Qué importan los sentimientos?

…

-No voy a hacerlo Nick. Estoy… orgulloso de lo que soy.

Blaine Anderson corría alrededor del campo de futbol americano al lado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Nick Duval. El sudor se deslizaba por debajo de la ropa deportiva de ambos mientras que sus mejillas se encendían en diversas tonalidades rojizas. Aunque Blaine sabía que, en su caso, no era precisamente por el ejercicio que hacían.

-Mira Blaine, nadie dijo que debas de convertirte en otro Kurt Hummel, Dalton tiene suficiente con él. Solo te estoy diciendo que Sebastian es demasiado físico. Por más que diga que te quiere y que esperara por ti, si tardas demasiado buscara lo que no quieres darle en otras personas. ¿Y sabes quién saldrá lastimado? Tú… Y él también, porque todos patearemos su trasero, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

-El detalle Nick es que…

-Es que tú quieres esperar a la persona correcta. Lo sé Blaine, lo sé… Pero si crees que Sebastian no es lo que buscas ¿Qué es lo que haces con él?

- ¡Duval! ¡Deja de hablar y acércate por tu calificación!

El castaño de despidió mientras daba la vuelta y corría hacia donde estaba su profesor. Blaine agradeció que el entrenador Douglas hubiera llamado a su amigo mientras seguía corriendo. Anderson se había hecho la misma pregunta desde hacía mucho tiempo ¿Por qué estaba con Sebastian, si definitivamente no era para nada lo que él buscaba?

Si, Sebastian era guapo y provocaba la generación espontanea de mariposas dentro del estomago de Anderson cuando se besaban. Pero eso era todo. Blaine no sentía un cariño más grande por Sebastian que el que sentía por el resto de sus compañeros Warblers. Blaine no sentía que su corazón se acelerara cuando el chico tomaba su mano ni sentía emoción cuando tenían citas.

Entonces ¿Por qué Blaine seguía con Sebastian? ¿De verdad quería estar con Smythe, o solo le gustaba sentirse querido por el chico más deseado de Dalton? ¿O simplemente era que no quería sentirse miserable y estar solo?

-Deja de pensar tanto Anderson. Tanto humo saliendo de tu cabeza solo puede significar que te estás quedando sin neuronas.

Anderson levantó la mirada para ver quien le hablaba, pero solo pudo ver la delgada espalda de Hummel y su perfectamente redondo trasero moviéndose al ritmo de sus pisadas. Blaine se sonrojo al descubrir que había estado observando el trasero de Kurt (más de lo normal) y volvió su mirada al piso, mientras seguía cuestionándose que era lo que le hacía estar con Sebastian.

…

-Blaine… ¿Hola? ¿Me estas escuchando?

Blaine movió su cabeza por un segundo, tratando de recodar en qué momento había llegado a Lima Bean y que es lo que hacía ahí. Cuando termino de ubicarse, el chico Anderson negó con la cabeza, avergonzándose de la poca atención que había prestado a su novio, mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos verdes de su novio, quien tenía una mueca fruncida que solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

-Lo siento Seb, he estado un poco distraído hoy.

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada helada antes de responder. -Sí, lo note. No te reíste con mi historia de Jeff y el tutu y no me has dicho nada de lo que te dije.

-Lo siento Seb. ¿Qué decías?

-Que creo que es hora de que demos un paso más en _nosotros._

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Anderson, temiendo que Sebastian hablara de lo mismo que Nick le había dicho esa misma mañana.

Sebastian tomo un respiro profundo antes de tomar las manos de Blaine entre las suyas y comenzar a hablar con un tono de voz que recordaba al ronroneo de un gatito.

-Blaine, amor… Sé que tú quieres que tu primera vez sea algo súper cursi con flores, velas y violines incluidos, pero… creo que debes de dejar tus ilusiones románticas y madurar y enfrentar el hecho de que _debes_ perder tu virginidad.-Blaine se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando antes de poder levantar la mirada hacia donde estaba Smythe.

-Oh Mi Katy… dime que tu no dijiste eso.

-Blaine, tienes 17 años. Debes dejar atrás tus sueños románticos de niña de 14. El siguiente año estaremos en la Universidad y todo serán cosas de una noche… y no quiero que pierdas tu virginidad en alguna fiesta de fraternidad con un chico que probablemente nunca volverás a ver.

-¿Y en cambio quieres que la pierda contigo?

Smythe bufó antes de responder.

-Prefiero que la pierdas conmigo a que la perdieras con alguien como Hummel. Mira Blaine, te amo ¿Ok? Te amo más de lo que creí que podría amarte, pero… tengo necesidades. Las mismas necesidades que tú tienes y, a diferencia de ti, yo si necesito satisfacerlas. No te he querido presionar por respeto a tus decisiones, pero…

-Sebastian… No. Lo siento, pero no estoy listo para darte lo más valioso que tengo. Lo siento pero… no.

-¿Lo más valioso que tienes? Dime que es una broma. Blaine, no te estoy pidiendo absolutamente nada más que…

-Dios, eres asqueroso. No Sebastian, lo siento, pero no. No está a discusión. Es algo completamente mío y quiero conservarlo por tanto tiempo como me sea posible.

Sebastian levantó una ceja ante el rostro de decisión de Blaine. Tomo un último trago de su café antes de escupir las palabras sobre Blaine.

-Entonces, no me culpes por arreglar _mis_ problemas por otros medios.

Sebastian se levantó y salió de Lima Bean mientras Blaine tomaba los últimos tragos de su café, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y no salir a golpear a Sebastian.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso Anderson?

Blaine ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la mirada de la mesa para darse cuenta de que Kurt se había sentado en el lugar que Sebastian había ocupado hasta hacia unos momentos.

-Nada de tu incumbencia Hummel…

-Oh, dulce e inocente Blainey… Esto se volvió de mi incumbencia cuando tu noviecito me dijo _zorra_ y cuando comenzó a gritar por todo Lima Bean que anhelabas llegar de blanco a tu boda. Pobrecito Blainey, aun creyendo en tontos cuentos de hadas.

Hummel rodo los ojos y tomo un trago de su café mientras Blaine fruncía el ceño en una manera que se suponía lo hiciera parecer molesto, aunque realmente parecía un pequeño cachorrito.

-Lo siento Kurt, no es mi culpa que algunos de nosotros tengamos dignidad y no nos lancemos sobre el primer tipo que pase frente a nosotros.

-¿Así como Sebastian ha estado haciendo en _Scandals_ todo el último año?

Una ácida sonrisa se poso en los labios de Hummel cuando Blaine se puso pálido. Anderson tomo un trago de café antes de contestar.

-No… no tengo idea de que hablas.

-Oh Dios Mío ¿Es en serio? ¿Acaso no sabes que Sebastian ha estado metiéndose en todos los pantalones que le permiten el paso desde que comenzó a salir contigo? Creí que estabas de acuerdo, dado que quieres seguir siendo _todo un señorito_ ¿No es así?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo Kurt?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podría hacer contigo Blainey, pero lo que quiero es asesinar a tu estúpido novio cara de suricato. Lamentablemente aun no han logrado que matar a un ser estúpido sea legal, pero anhelo a ese día.

Blaine rodó los ojos y tomo el último tragó de café antes de analizar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos momentos. Sebastian lo había presionado para hacer algo que no quiere hacer con él, después le había amenazado con engañar, y después Kurt Hummel había asegurado que ya lo había hecho.

Y entonces Blaine el-engañado-por-su-novio Anderson estaba sentado frente a Kurt Hummel, el chico con peor reputación en todo Ohio, el chico que tenía un trasero tan perfecto como su piel y sus atuendos y todo él era perfección y _Oh Por Katy, ¿por qué piensas en Kurt de ESA manera?_

Pero Kurt tenía ese algo que Blaine no podía identificar, pero lograba que Blaine confiara ciegamente en el chico de los ojos azules. Y también tenía ese algo que le decía que ayudaría a Blaine a perder una de las dos cosas: su virginidad o Sebastian. Y curiosamente, no se sintió tan incomodo ante la idea de deshacerse de ambas de un solo tiro. Y dado que no todos los días Kurt Hummel se dignaba a hablarle…

-Así que dime Kurt… ¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes?

Una sonrisa ladeada se posó en los labios de Kurt al tiempo que tomaba otro tragó de café mientras observaba el rostro encendido (pero extrañamente decidido) de Blaine. _Esto va a ser muy interesante_… pensó mientras tomaba otro trago de su café.

* * *

Bueno, here I am. Esto es algo que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace unos meses y creo firmemente que es hora de compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que dejen sus comentarios y que me acompañen a lo largo del camino.

Cuidense y nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Un poco tarde, pero quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de Cory Monteith. Mentiría si dijera que no influencio mi vida en alguna manera...

* * *

**This**

**Chapter ****Two**: Drunk

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed._

Había muchas cosas que, a sus diecisiete años, Kurt aun no era capaz de entender: porque las personas eran unos idiotas del tamaño de Saturno; porque amaban sufrir por _amor_; porque los médicos actuaban como si las personas les interesaran, cuando realmente solo les interesaba la cantidad de dinero que tuvieran en sus billeteras, porque las personas que hacían más obras de caridad eran los que más dañaban a la sociedad; porque todos decían que vivía en un país _libre y soberano,_ cuando no podía hacer lo que él quisiera; porque creían que la madurez llegaba a una edad especifica y, entonces, permitían que los _mayores de edad_ hicieran las mismas cosas que hacían desde la adolescencia… Básicamente, Kurt no entendía al mundo. No entendía su extraña necesidad de hacer un drama de todo lo que acontecía y tampoco entendía su sorpresa cuando algo se hacía de dominio público, pese a que era un secreto a voces. Tampoco entendía su extraña necesidad de criticar y de poner etiquetas a todo y a todos.

Pero de todos los misterios de la humanidad que aún no lograba comprender (Y que dudaba que alguna vez fuera capaz de hacerlo), había algo que no terminaba de entrar en la cabeza.

¿Por qué el sexo es tan importante para las personas?

Kurt había perdido la virginidad a los 14, y la verdad es que nunca se arrepintió de ello. Eso de su _reputación manchada_ y de que todo Dalton (Y puede que incluso toda Ohio) lo consideraran como _la mayor de las zorras que alguna vez haya pisado el planeta Tierra_ le parecía la cosa más estúpida. Solo era sexo. Era sola y únicamente sexo, cuando él tenía ganas, y con quien él quería.

A pesar de que todos dijeran que acostarse con Kurt era más fácil que iniciar una guerra de comida (Lo cual ya de por si era fácil, dado que Nick y Jeff [Principalmente Jeff] estaban buscando la excusa perfecta para iniciar una en cualquier momento), Hummel sabía que menos del 5% de cosas que se decían de él en Dalton eran verdad. Es decir… Kurt no tenía ningún problema al hablar sobre su vida sexual, a diferencia de sus snobs compañeros que, mes a mes, sufrían cuando sus novias les daban alertas de embarazo.

Pero, aun así, a Kurt le encantaba su reputación: le daba la oportunidad de tener prácticamente a cualquiera que se propusiera sin temor a incluir sentimientos innecesarios. Para todos en Dalton, el sexo con Kurt no era más que sexo, y eso le facilitaba las cosas a Kurt.

Pero en el momento en el que, por razones que ni el terminaba de comprender, había terminado compartiendo una cama con Blaine Anderson, Kurt se dio cuenta de que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como _deberían _ser. Porque estamos hablando de que Blaine Devon Anderson, el chico que podría haber salido de una de las novelas de Jane Austen, el que esperaba permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio, el que soñaba despierto con el romance que le gustaría que rodeara a su vida, y el que hacía que los Warblers cantaran tonta canciones cursis que ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba, había terminado teniendo sexo con él. Con Kurt Hummel. Con quien todos consideraban la persona con menos sentimientos en todo el planeta. Con el frio y calculador Kurt E. Hummel (La E. era por el recuerdo más oscuro y desgarrador que poseía).

¿Cómo demonios había terminado Blaine Anderson perdiendo la virginidad en manos de Kurt Hummel?

Kurt abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el sol le lastimaba en su sueño. Se tallo y se sentó en su cama, mientras se daba vuelta y descubría que, a diferencia del resto de chicos que habían llegado a conocer sus sábanas, Blaine seguía ahí.

Kurt se levantó y observo a Blaine. El pecho desnudo de Anderson subía y bajaba lentamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones, acompasadas y perfectamente sincronizadas. El rostro mostraba una calma y paz infinita que, por unos segundos, invadió al chico Hummel. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y sus pestañas se desparramaban por sus mejillas, regalando a Hummel la imagen más perfecta que alguna vez hubiera tenido del chico. Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro mientras terminaba de admirarlo, antes de verdaderamente darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tomo una toalla y camino al baño de su habitación.

Dejo la toalla colgada y abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que unas gotas de agua fría comenzaran a salir. Cuando el agua estuvo a la temperatura perfecta, Hummel entró, dejando que las gotas relajaran su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo listo, comenzó a tallar su cabello mientras trataba de unir las escenas que su memoria tenia respecto a la noche anterior.

Recordaba alcohol. Mucho. Pero no había sido como las veces anteriores, con cerveza y tequila barato. Kurt recordaba un lugar elegante y vino y champagne. Unos cuentos agujeros en su recuerdo y él y Blaine estaban ahora bailando, sus manos alrededor del cuello de Anderson mientras era sujetado firmemente en la cintura por las manos de Blaine. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Era una canción lenta que Kurt recordaba haber escuchado antes, aunque no recordaba ni la letra ni la música. Solo recordaba la cabeza de Blaine apoyada en su hombro y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Blaine. Poco a poco, sus respiraciones se fueron acercando y, en el momento en el que la canción terminaba, ambos chicos se besaron. Era un beso lento y tierno, lleno de calma, miedo, y anhelo. Más agujeros en su memoria y él y Blaine estaban en su cama, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna, pero compartiendo algo que, ciertamente era nuevo para ambos.

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a despertar con enormes moretones, dolor en el 95% de su cuerpo y enormes ganas de aventarse sobre su cama, enfundado en ropa deportiva, y no salir de ahí hasta que verdaderamente no soportara la deshidratación de su cuerpo. Pero mientras Kurt se enjabonaba el cuerpo, noto que no tenía moretones, ni uno solo. Y que no le dolía absolutamente nada. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él.

Blaine lo acariciaba con temor, pero delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que, al tocarlo, lo rompería. Y Kurt había tenido que bajar la velocidad. Hacerlo como si fuera la primera vez y volviera a tener miedo e inseguridad de si estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Caricias aquí y allá, esparcidas por todas partes y…

Oscuridad.

Kurt no recordaba nada más.

El castaño coloco su mano en su frente, tratando de disminuir el dolor que sentía en su cabeza. Cerró la llave de la ducha y se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se lavó los dientes y comenzó con su ritual de cremas faciales y corporales. Primero la hidratante, después la anti-arrugas, la crema aclarante, el bloqueador y…

Demonios.

Kurt tuvo que salir del baño para tomar una botella nueva de bloqueador de su armario, aunque ciertamente no esperaba ver lo que se encontró.

Blaine Anderson estaba sentado sobre la perfectamente acomodada cama, con la ropa y el cabello impecable y su mirada perdida en el Cd que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que haces Anderson?

Blaine estaba tan perdido en el disco que sostenía en sus manos que ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Hummel. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Kurt Hummel que solo portaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Se sonrojo ligeramente antes de bajar la mirada.

-Yo…Lo siento. Estaba esperando a que salieras y… encontré este disco y… Lo siento, me perdí admirándolo. ¿Es tuyo? No sabía que te gustaban los musicales de Broadway…

Kurt bufó antes de acercarse y sentarse en el lado opuesto de la cama.

-¿Y acaso sabes algo de mí?

Blaine se sonrojó. Vaciló un poco al principio, pero mientras comenzaba a hablar, adquirió confianza.

-Tu…Tu nombre es Kurt E. Hummel. No sé qué significa la E, pero sé que es tu segundo nombre. Tu madre murió cuando eras niño y fuiste criado por tu padre, que volvió a casarse hace no mucho. Eres hijo único y eres contratenor, solías cantar para tu madre cuando eras niño. Y… Ahora sé que te gustan los musicales. Creo que es todo.

Hummel se quedó atónito ante la respuesta de Blaine, quien fue dominado por la timidez a la hora de hablar, pero no por la ignorancia del tema. Kurt se inclinó antes de quitarle el disco de las manos y verlo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Cómo… De donde sabes tanto de mi?

-Mi padre. Él ha llevado su auto al taller de tu padre desde que tengo memoria. Y siempre hablaba de lo hermosa que era su esposa y lo talentoso que era su hijo. En una reunión de padres, vi que ustedes hablaban con un maestro y ahí supe que tú eras su hijo.

Kurt enmudeció ante la respuesta. No sabía que su padre recordaba su existencia, o que le interesara, o que hiciera algo que los involucrara a los tres, incluso si era algo tan trivial como una conversación. Realmente estaba sorprendido, y probablemente necesitaría un momento consigo mismo, pero primero debía deshacerse de Anderson.

-¿Y… Que dices que haces aquí… aún?

Anderson se sonrojo antes de responder tímidamente entre tartamudeos y palabras sin sentido.

-Yo… Ehh… Uhh… Esto es… Si…Uh

-¿Anderson?

-Oh si… Claro. Uhhh… Yo quería agradecerte por… tu sabes.

Kurt bufó y rodo los ojos antes de volver a mirar al chico que estaba parado frente al lado opuesto de la cama.

-Sí, bueno… No soy una puta, pero por supuesto, no escucharas lo que dije y simplemente creerás lo que tu amiguito Sterling dice sobre mí.

Blaine no entendía porque Kurt actuaba como si estuviera molesto. Y honestamente, Kurt tampoco. ¿En qué momento comenzó a afectarle lo que Anderson (O cualquier otra persona) pensara de él? Kurt estaba orgulloso de su reputación y de lo que todos decían de él. Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía la idea de que Blaine lo estuviera _utilizando_, pese a que él fue quien se ofreció?

-Jamás creería algo así de ti.-Respondió Blaine, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.-Creo que solo te proteges a ti mismo debajo de tu reputación… Y que disfrutas que todos piensen cosas de ti porque así no tienes que explicar nada.

Hummel comenzó a sonrojarse antes de recordar que estaba frente a Blaine Anderson, el capitán de los Warblers, presidente del alumnado, la estrellita dorada de Dalton, el record a asistencia perfecta y probablemente la persona más inocente de la escuela. No era una buena idea actuar débil frente a él.

-Tú no sabes nada Anderson… Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que vestirme, y, pese a que soy lo más sexy que tus ojos hayan visto, preferiría hacerlo en soledad.

Blaine se sonrojo y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a salir. Estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando se volvió para ver a Hummel

-De verdad, gracias Kurt… Eso fue… Asombroso. Y, si alguna vez necesitas cualquier cosa, ten por seguro que puedes acudir a mí. No importa lo que sea, de verdad cuentas conmigo.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando a Kurt sumido en sus pensamientos; seguro de que después de la noche anterior, las cosas no terminarían tan fácil.

…

Blaine caminaba de manera confiada por los pasillos de Dalton mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Necesitaba tomar una ducha y una aspirina antes de enfrentar al mundo. La noche que había pasado fue… Extraordinaria.

Probablemente nunca lo aceptaría, pero Blaine sabía perfectamente que lo que había experimentado la noche anterior había sido la cosa más extraordinaria de su vida. No se refería a la parte del sexo (Aunque ciertamente había sido impresionante), si no a la cena con Kurt. El chico era ciertamente fascinante e inteligente. Sus insultos hacia la humanidad y Dalton (Principalmente Dalton) eran superiores a los que el adolescente promedio sería capaz de crear. Su sonrisa era celestial; tan brillante como las luces y completamente autentica…

Había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Bebiendo el mejor vino que tenía el lugar, bailando a la luz de la luna, entregando todo lo que tenía a un chico que conocía desde hacía muchos años atrás, pero que definitivamente no conocía en absoluto…

Y no… No se arrepentía de haber perdido su virginidad con Kurt… Porque había sido perfecto y hermoso… y definitivamente había sido mejor de lo que hubiera sido con Sebastian. Porque (por razones que Anderson desconocía y no podía imaginar) Kurt había sido tierno y gentil. Había guiado a un inexperto Blaine durante toda la noche; sin burlas, sin palabras que sobraran… Solamente con besos que seguían sintiéndose a lo largo de su piel.

Con pasos silenciosos, Blaine entró a su habitación de Dalton y se dejó caer en la cama. Enterró su rostro en la almohada y se dispuso a dormir un poco más… Al menos esos eran sus planes…

-¡Blaine Devon Warbler Anderson!-Entró gritando Nick, quien era seguido por un Jeff que tenía la boca llena del cereal de la caja que iba en su mano. -¡¿Dónde demonios estuviste toda la noche?!

-¿A qué te refieres Nick?-Preguntó Blaine sin levantar su rostro.

-A que ayer a media noche vine a hacer la revisión de tu habitación y… ¡No estabas!

-¿Revisión? ¿Revisas que este en mi cuarto?-Preguntó un asombrado Blaine, quien solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos chicos.-Viejo, eso da un poco de miedo…

-Solo nos aseguramos de que Sebastian no te secuestre… o viole… o algo así…-Respondió Jeff antes de meterse más cereal a la boca.

-Correcto. Así que, Anderson, antes de que acusemos a Sebastian de drogarte y violarte, o peor aún, te acusemos de no regresar a Dalton al toque de queda, creo que sería muy productivo si nos dijeras donde demonios te metiste…

Anderson rodó los ojos ante la irritación de sus amigos porque… ¡Vamos! Tenía 17 años y había sido aceptado en Juilliard… Blaine estaba bastante seguro de que podía cuidarse a si mismo…

Pero por el otro lado, Blaine había pasado la noche dentro de Dalton… Aunque ciertamente no estaba listo (o con el humor necesario) para decirle a Nick lo que había pasado, así que simplemente se fue por la primera respuesta que llegó a su cabeza.

-Estuve en casa de mis padres.

-Buen intento Anderson… Tu auto salió de Dalton a las 7:30 y reingreso a las 10:57. Pasó toda la noche aquí…-Respondió Nick mientras revisaba unos papeles que llevaba en su mano.

-Además de que tus padres están en Florida con los míos…-Respondió Jeff

-Lo sé… Fui a cenar con Cooper. Regresamos a dejar mi auto y después me llevó en su camioneta a casa, donde estuvimos jugando _Guitar Hero _hasta altas horas de la noche; momento en el cual me fui a dormir. Me trajo hace un momento porque debe volver a Los Ángeles por una emergencia.

-No hay ningún registro de que Cooper Anderson hubiera estado ayer en Dalton.

-Porque mientras yo estacionaba mi auto, él fue por comida chatarra y lo vi fuera de la escuela. ¿Algo más que quieras saber mamá?

Nick lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Blaine ponía su mejor cara de inocencia. Jeff simplemente disfrutaba de la caja de cereal que tenía en su mano antes de dirigir su mirada a Nick.

-Muy bien Blaine… -Respondió Nick mientras se acomodaba el _hoddie_. -Te has salvado por esta única ocasión, pero te estaremos vigilando. ¿No es cierto Jeff?

-¿Qué? Si, si… Te estaremos… ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Esos son _Redvines_?-El rubio salió disparado hacia el escritorio de Blaine, tomando un empaque del dulce en cuestión y abrazándolo. -¡Oh dulces, dulces _redvines_…! Hacía mucho que no nos encontrábamos.

Nick rodó los ojos y se dispuso a salir mientras mantenía un poquito de orgullo y dignidad, dejando al rubio y su amor por los dulces en la habitación de Blaine. Este sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo y se volteó hacia Jeff, quien ahora comía dulces con cereal…

-¿Y solo vinieron a interrogarme sobre mi noche?-Preguntó Blaine.

-No, yo venía a preguntarte si querías jugar videojuegos. Nick está en su modo _Madre Controladora_ y no quiere hacer nada divertido…

Blaine asintió y dejó su habitación junto con Jeff. Había muchas cosas que tenía que discutir consigo mismo, pero supuso que tendría que dejar que el efecto pasara antes de poder tener una discusión sana. Una vez que el efecto _Kurt Hummel_ dejara su cuerpo, estaría listo para enfrentar las consecuencias…

Y por supuesto, estaría listo para enfrentar a Sebastian.

* * *

Quiero comenzar agradeciendoles por todas sus lindas palabras... De verdad que estoy muy feliz de poder compartir esta historia con ustedes y espero que sigan conmigo a lo largo del camino...

Tengo que decirles que la próxima vez que nos leamos sere oficialmente estudiante de universidad, así que tambien estoy muy emocionada por eso...

Y, creo que eso es todo. Cuidense y espero que nos leamos pronto! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter Three:** U.N.I.

_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

Hay cosas que a veces sorprenden a la humanidad de sí misma. Hace doscientos años nadie creyó que, alguna vez, lográramos llegar a la Luna, o volar, o crear un arma que fuera lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a miles en segundos…

Sin embargo, lo hemos hecho. Hemos hecho miles y millones de cosas a lo largo de la historia que nos han sorprendido, porque parecían imposibles, porque no creíamos que fuéramos capaces… Pero lo hicimos.

Y para la desgracia de Blaine Anderson, descubrió que los chicos de una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de todo Estados Unidos eran capaces de hacer lo que le parecía imposible: Esparcir los rumores cual Nutella.

Las mañanas de lunes eran un ritual para Blaine desde su primera semana en Dalton. Comenzaba con un baño cuyo soundtrack era el último disco que Anderson hubiera adquirido. Se vestía y peinaba, y salía para comprar una taza de café antes de su primera clase. Se saltaba el almuerzo y se dirigía a la biblioteca para buscar el libro que leería durante esa semana. Después de clases iba a comer a una cafetería que estaba cerca de Dalton y pedía un Sándwich de jamón de pavo y otra taza de café. Iba al centro comercial y compraba Cd's o veía una película, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y de la cartelera. Finalmente regresaba a Dalton y se disponía a realizar sus deberes escolares. Antes de dormir, iba por otra taza de café y la tomaba en la sala de lectura mientras comenzaba a leer su libro de la semana.

Todo Dalton sabía de su rutina. Todo Dalton sabía que los lunes eran los días que Blaine Anderson se dedicaba a sí mismo. Sabían que los lunes, simplemente no se le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Los lunes eran los días de meditación de Blaine y nadie debía interrumpirlo.

Sus amigos no lo buscaban y Sebastian tuvo unas cuantas peleas con Blaine antes de darse cuenta de que los lunes no estaba disponible para él. Ni siquiera sus maestros le preguntaban cosas los lunes. Sabían que los lunes eran sagrados para Blaine y que nada ni nadie podía (ni debía) interferir con ellos.

Y la verdad era que Blaine disfrutaba el silencio y la paz que lo rodeaba los lunes. Como capitán de los Warblers y presidente de la sociedad de alumnos, Blaine tenía muchas actividades que hacer durante la semana; además de que era constantemente requerido para papeleos, juntas, consejos y miles y miles de cosas que siempre atendía y resolvía con una sonrisa en los labios y la mejor disposición del mundo; por lo que los lunes eran un respiro que Blaine agradecía infinitamente.

Sin embargo, ese lunes Blaine sabía que había algo que no estaba bien. Y no es que se hubiera saltado su ritual de arreglo personal, pero el hecho de que no hubiera café era un indicio de que las cosas marcharían mal todo el día.

Y su primera clase, literatura, había estado más aburrida de lo normal, sobre todo por el increíble y desesperante amor que su profesora sentía por la poesía del montón de escritores que Blaine no sabía de dónde había sacado.

Pero fue en el espacio entre sus clases que Blaine comenzó a darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Y es que todos los chicos que pasaban a su lado lo veían fijamente y comenzaban a susurrar cosas. No importaba que Blaine fuera con su sonrisa de toda la vida y su característico buen humor, todos decían cosas a sus espaldas, y, por razones que no entendía, él sabía que se trataba de él.

Durante su clase de biología Blaine trató de ignorar el sentimiento de que era observado fijamente. Lo ignoró diciendo que probablemente era porque estaba sentado en el medio de la primera fila, pero el sentimiento no se iba.

Y durante el almuerzo, Blaine terminó de confirmar que las cosas no estaban bien.

Pese a que lo único que hacía era buscar un libro, Blaine sentía como todos lo observaban como si hiciera la cosa más fascinante del mundo. Incluso la bibliotecaria veía de manera fija a permanente a Blaine; haciendo muecas como si su vida estuviera arruinada y estuviera decepcionada de Blaine.

Blaine dejó salir un bufido y salió de la biblioteca cuando sus oídos captaron los "¿_Escuchaste lo de Anderson?_". Pero los pasillos eran ríos de rumores y secretos que Blaine no entendía.

-_Oíste que Blaine…_

_-Sí, es una tragedia…_

_-No puedo creerlo…_

_-Era solo cuestión de tiempo…_

_-Pobre Sebastian, no lo merecía…_

Las palabras daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que la Academia entera sabía que él no? ¿Qué era lo que, de repente, lo hacia el tema favorito de conversación entre los chicos? ¿Por qué a Blaine le interesaba tanto que los demás dejaran de hablar de él?

-_Todos sabíamos que terminaría así…_

-¡¿Podría alguien decirme que demonios quieren de mi?!-Explotó Blaine en el medio de la cafetería. El silencio se esparció entre todos los alumnos. Todos dirigían su mirada hacia un Blaine Anderson que estaba explotando ahí, frente a todos ellos, un lunes sagrado.

-Blaine…-Se apuró a decir Nick mientras llegaba a abrazarlo. -Tranquilo viejo, todo está bien…

-No los escuches…-Dijo Jeff mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-Sáquenlo de aquí, están dando todo un espectáculo…-Indicó Wes en cuanto se aproximo al trío de amigos.

Nick y Jeff asintieron ante la indicación de _Mamá Warbler_ y salieron de la cafetería, abrazando a Blaine y sosteniéndolo para que no se derrumbara. Ambos chicos lo guiaron hasta los jardines de Dalton y dejaron que su amigo se tirara sobre el pasto. Inmediatamente Blaine comenzó a patear y dejar salir pequeños gemidos y sollozos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Blainey?-preguntó Jeff.

-No lo sé Jeff… todo lo que sé es que mi día ha sido un total y completo fracaso y que todos están diciendo cosas de mi a mis espaldas y… creo que son malas porque dicen que no merezco a Sebastian, que soy estúpido, que soy un fracaso y…

-Tranquilo Blainey… Sabes que nada de eso es cierto. Tú eres el chico más inteligente y talentoso de Dalton. Sebastian tiene suerte de estar a tu lado y…

-¿Pero qué es lo que hice?-Preguntó Blaine mientras trataba de calmarse. –No me importa tanto lo que digan de mi, si no que algo debí hacer como para que digan eso y…

Nick y Jeff se voltearon a ver entre sí. Ellos sabían cuál era el rumor. Habían pasado toda la mañana negándolo y querían patear el trasero de quien quiera que hubiera empezado ese rumor…

Pero no sabían si era una buena idea decírselo a Blaine. No después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Necesitaban que se tranquilizara antes de poder explicarle todo…

-Están demasiado callados… ¿Qué es lo que saben?

Jeff y Nick se dirigieron una mirada y ambos supieron que debían de hacerlo.

-Mira Blaine…-Comenzó Nick.- Necesitamos que te tranquilices antes de oír lo que te vamos a decir.

-Quiero que sepas que ninguno de nosotros, ni los Warblers creemos esto y sabemos que es absolutamente falso… -Continuo Jeff.-Pero…

-¿Pero…? ¿No son mis amigos? ¿No van a decirme que es lo que toda la escuela está diciendo?

-No es eso… Sabes que eres como mi hermano, pero…

-Nick, solo dime…

-Está bien…-El chico respiró profundamente y comenzó.-Antes que nada, quiero recordarte que no creemos para nada en esto y que yo mismo pateare el trasero de quien quiera que haya comenzado el rumor y…

-Toda la escuela dice que Hummel te quitó tu V-card…-Dijo Jeff interrumpiendo el emotivo discurso de Nick; el cual, obviamente, no tenía punto de partida y podía nunca terminar.

Blaine los vio a los dos con los ojos abiertos mientras terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado. ¿Alguien los había visto el viernes?

-Dicen que los vieron cenando el viernes y que te vieron saliendo de su habitación la mañana del sábado, usando la misma ropa que el día anterior.

El pánico se apoderó de Blaine. Alguien los vio. Alguien sabía lo que había pasado el viernes.

Y alguien le diría a Sebastian.

-No pueden dejar que Sebastian se entere…

-¿Qué?-Preguntó un Nick muy confundido. –¿Estas diciéndome que te entregaste por completo a Hummel y que no me lo dijiste?

-Estoy diciendo que no quiero tener problemas con Sebastian por los rumores que un grupo de adolescentes crearon.

La serenidad con la que Blaine reacciono ante la noticia asusto a Sterling y Duval. Tres minutos atrás el chico estaba pataleando porque las personas estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas y ahora actuaba como si no fuera nada. De verdad que no entendían al Blaine de los lunes…

Anderson se levantó del pasto y se acomodó el Blazer de manera que estuviera impecable. Sonrió a sus amigos y les dio un abrazo como una muestra de agradecimiento por su lealtad y amistad. Los chicos lo abrazaron y rieron ante el hecho de que Blaine era el más pequeño de los tres. Pero así funcionaba su relación. Eran los mejores amigos del mundo y no dejarían que nada ni nadie los separara…

…

Kurt estaba acostumbrado a que todos hablaran a su paso. En él era algo natural y la realidad era que se sentía orgulloso de ser el centro de atención cada vez que podía. Era una preparación para el estrellato que tanto anhelaba, y los rumores sobre uno eran algo en lo que Hummel no solo tenía experiencia, si no que ya sabía manejarlos a su beneficio.

Sin embargo, algo extraño estaba pasando esa semana con él. Y no era el hecho de que, mágicamente, todos parecían odiarlo aún más de lo normal, si no el hecho de que no había tenido a ningún chico tras de él (Lo cual, para Kurt era el verdadero misterio de la semana).

El viernes, como todos los viernes al terminar las clases, Kurt decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco después de aventar sus libros y libretas contra su cama. Tomo sus lentes para el sol y se dirigió a los jardines de la Academia, buscando un momento para él y su no-bronceado a la sombra de un árbol.

Pero Kurt no llegó tan lejos como esperaba.

-¡Ya te lo dije Sebastian! ¡No VOY a tener sexo contigo! Aún no estoy listo…

Hummel escuchó los gritos al pasar frente a la puerta del salón de ensayos de los Warblers y no necesito que nadie le dijera que, ahí adentro, Blaine y Sebastian estaban peleando… De nuevo.

-¡Solamente escúchate Anderson! ¡Suenas peor que una niñita de 13 años! ¡Hasta ellas son más valientes que tú!

-Esto NO se trata de valentía Smythe… se trata de que NO quiero tener sexo contigo porque NO estoy listo.

-¿Pero si estabas listo para irte a acostar con Hummel no es cierto?

Kurt levantó una ceja ante el argumento de Smythe. ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado? Hummel no le había dicho a nadie, y no creía que Blaine fuera tan estúpido como para decírselo a alguien…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas Smythe?!

Sebastian dejó salir un bufido y se dejo caer sobre el sillón más lejano a Blaine.

-Sabes PERFECTAMENTE de que estoy hablando Anderson… Toda la escuela ha estado hablando de esto durante toda la semana…

-Tiene que ser una broma…-Susurró Blaine mientras dejaba caer sus manos sobre su rostro.

Hummel asintió, entendiendo perfectamente porque toda la escuela había estado ignorándolo más de lo normal. Todos creían que había arruinado la vida de Anderson para siempre y que ahora dejaría de ser la brillante estrella dorada que era para Dalton.

-¿Crees que es una broma Blaine? ¿Sabes cómo me enteré? Por Alexander Swift. ¡Alexander Swift! El chico que se encarga de las toallas del equipo de Lacrosse… ¿Sabes cuan patético es saber, por un ser mil veces debajo de ti en la escala social, que tu novio se deja coger por Hummel? ¿Por la zorra de Hummel?

Kurt lanzó un gruñido antes de entrar al rescate de Blaine.

-¿Me acabas de llamar zorra, maldito bastardo intento de ser humano?-Preguntó Kurt antes de fulminar con su mirada a Smythe, quien regreso el mismo gesto.

-Y hablando de la puta de Roma… Perdón, de la reina de Roma…

-Mantén tu estúpido pico de suricato cerrado…

-Pues deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe… y eso incluye el trasero de mi novio.-Respondió Sebastian.

-¡Sebastian!-Gritó Blaine enojado. Respiro profundamente antes de darse vuelta hacia donde estaba Kurt. –Este realmente no es un buen momento Kurt… ¿Podrías decirme en que podemos ayudarte para que puedas salir de aquí lo más pronto posible?

-Pues… de hecho si Blaine…-Kurt comenzó a caminar y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a Sebastian. –Necesito un arma con el cual matar a tu noviecito y hacerle un favor a la humanidad.

-¿Quieres hacerle un favor a la humanidad?-Preguntó Sebastian sarcástico. –Disparate a ti mismo. Reducirías el número de zorras del mundo.

-Sebastian…

-Oh… Perdóname Blainey… No quería insultar a la zorra a la que dejaste que cogiera tu hermoso y redondo trasero.

-¡Sebastian!

-¿Celos de que fuera el primero? Pobrecito de ti Smythe…

-¡Kurt!

-¿Entonces es cierto? Blaine Devon Anderson, maldito bastardo… ¿Me engañaste con la zorra de Hummel?

-¡Sebastian!

-Y fue asombroso Sebby… No sabes de lo que te pierdes…

-¡Kurt!

-¡Blaine!

-¡Sebastian!

-¿Podrían ustedes tres dejar de gritar?-Dijo Hunter mientras interrumpía a los tres en cuestión. Todos voltearon a ver al nuevo Warbler y dejaron salir un bufido mientras se dejaban caer sobre un sillón.-Anderson, el director quiere verte en su oficina lo más pronto posible…

Blaine asintió y le dirigió una mirada helada al chico que permanecía parado en el medio de la sala.

-Muchas gracias Hunter… puedes retirarte…

El chico sonrió y fulminó a Kurt antes de salir de la sala.

Blaine dejó salir un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Tengo que irme y no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo esto… Kurt ¿Podrías decirle por favor a Sebastian que no paso nada entre nosotros?

Kurt no quería. Su hobbie favorito era joder a Smythe en toda manera posible (Aunque no en el sentido literal de la palabra joder), y Blaine era el trofeo a su gran trabajo. No, definitivamente quería restregarle a Sebastian que Blaine lo había elegido para entregar su V-card…

Pero los ojos de cachorro de Blaine le suplicaban que mantuviera su pico cerrado. Y, por razones que Kurt no entendía, sentía que le debía un favor a Blaine.

-Así es. No ha pasado nada entre nosotros… -Dijo Kurt, haciendo que una sonrisa se instalara en el rostro de Sebastian.-Así que, dicho esto, me voy de aquí.

Kurt se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de atravesarla, se dio vuelta y hablo.

-Por cierto Blainey, Sebastian te está engañando con Hunter en todas las maneras y posiciones posibles. De nada Smythe…

Y con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, se dirigió a su habitación, feliz de haber arruinado la vida de Smythe y sus oportunidades de meterse en los pantalones de Blaine.

* * *

Quiero comenzar deseandoles un grandioso agosto. Espero que sea un gran mes para ustedes.

Continuare agradeciendoles por sus reviews y alertas. Tal vez sean pocos, pero me alegra saber que hay alguien detrás de otra pantalla leyendo esta historia que aun tiene mucho camino por recorrer, y me alegra saber que habrá personas que me acompañaran en este viaje (Espero que no se decepcionen con él).

Tambien quiero compartir con ustedes que, oficialmente, ya soy estoy en la Universidad (Yay!) y estoy muy feliz por ello, porque amo mi carrera y se que la disfrutare muchisimo...

Creo que es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Cuidense y espero leernos pronto! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter Four**: Grade 8

_Be a true heart, not a follower._

La amistad era una de las cosas que regían la vida de Blaine Anderson.

Sus ocupados padres y su hermano mayor jamás le prestaron demasiada atención a Blaine debido a que no la _necesitaba_. Era un niño muy saludable y tranquilo, que sacaba buenas notas y nunca hacia travesuras. Sus padres no creyeron que fuera necesario prestarle demasiada atención. Y su hermano era mayor cuando Blaine nació, así que no comenzó a apreciarlo (si se le podía llamar así) hasta que Blaine se hizo un adolescente.

Así que Blaine creció en soledad, en una enorme casa y sin nadie con quien compartirla.

A diferencia de la vida de muchos chicos con padres adinerados, Blaine no tenía recuerdos de alguna niñera que hubiera influenciado su vida ni una abuela cariñosa que le horneara galletas todas las navidades. La familia de Blaine eran… personas ocupadas, por lo que, afectivamente, Blaine creció con unas cuantas carencias…

Pero lo bueno o malo que Blaine viviera con su familia no lo afecto realmente durante la infancia. Y es que el primer día de escuela conoció a una persona que se convertiría no solo en su amigo, si no que se convirtió en su familia.

Un Nick de poco más de un metro de altura se convirtió rápidamente en su confidente, en el chico con el que compartiría el resto de su educación y todas las aventuras que había vivido desde el primer día de preescolar.

Jeff llegó a la vida del chico de los ojos avellana unos cuantos años después. Con su cabello rubio y su sentido del humor, rápidamente tuvo choques con Nick, pero los tres chicos se volvieron los mejores amigos para siempre.

Castigos, regaños, caídas, cumpleaños, corazones destrozados, videojuegos, películas, partidos de soccer, convenciones de comics y Harry Potter… Los tres chicos habían compartido prácticamente sus vidas. Siempre juntos. Apoyándose.

Y toda Dalton sabía que ellos eran intocables. Que Jeff, Nick y Blaine eran los hermanos que nunca tuvieron (Pese a que Blaine tenía a Cooper; Nick tenía a Miranda, su hermana mayor; y Jeff tenía toda una guardería por familia). Que Halloween se celebraba en casa de los Sterling, Día de acción de gracias en la casa de los Duval y que los Anderson daban una asombrosa fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Así era la amistad para Blaine. Apoyo, cariño, recuerdos, diversión, compañía, familia… Nick y Jeff. Así era como funcionaban las cosas para Blaine.

Pero ¿Por qué había decidido, deliberadamente, ocultar a sus amigos lo que había pasado con Kurt? ¿Por qué, de repente, no podía confiar en ellos para decirles un secreto tan grande y poderoso como el que atormentaba al menor de los Anderson? ¿Por qué sentía una incontrolable necesidad de agradecer a Hummel por cerrar su pico y darle una excusa para terminar con Sebastian sin que el 95% de la población de Dalton lo cuestionara? ¿Por qué comenzaba a considerarlo su _amigo_ si no había compartido con él nada de lo que había compartido con sus dos mejores amigos? ¿Por qué Nick y Jeff se estaban besando cuando entró al cuarto de Jeff?

Esperen… ¿Qué?

-No es lo que parece Blainey…-Comenzó a explicar un Nick que trataba de rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba mientras se acomodaba el blazer de Dalton.

-De hecho, si lo es.-Corrigió Jeff mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¡Jeffrey!-Respondió enojado Nick al tiempo que lo fulminaba con la mirada. Blaine solo permaneció estático en la puerta, sin poder articular un solo pensamiento o palabra.-Mira Blaine, te explicaremos lo que pasa, pero necesito… Necesitamos que no seas prejuicioso respecto a lo que viste y…

-Nick y yo estamos saliendo.

-¡Jeffrey!

-¿Qué? Es cierto…

-Lo sé, pero trataba de explicárselo a Blaine de una manera… no tan repentina.

-Oh Nicholas, el chico nos encontró casi teniendo sexo…

-¡JEFFREY!

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!

-No puedes decir eso frente a Blaine…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque él…

-Esperen…-Interrumpió Blaine mientras trataba de encontrarle sentido a la extraña situación. -¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

-Sí.-Respondió Jeff, ganándose una mirada helada de parte de Nick. -¿Qué? Es verdad… ¿O no?

-Sí, tiene razón…-Confirmó Nick con un bufido.-Estamos saliendo.

Jeff acerco su mano a la de Nick esperando que este la aceptara. Este dejo que sus dedos se enredaran mientras se dirigían una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue respondida de manera inmediata. Blaine sonrió al ver a sus amigos disfrutar del tipo de amor que tenían (y, si era completamente honesto, los niños se habían tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de que se morían el uno por el otro desde el instante en que se conocieron, pero por supuesto, eran Nick y Jeff y tenían que hacerlo así porque así es como ambos funcionan) y les sonrió en respuesta antes de saltar sobre ellos y apretarlos en un abrazo.

-¡Creí que no viviría para ver llegar este día!

-Blaine…

-Ustedes dos se ven adorables juntos y…

-Blaine…

-Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos y...

-¡Blaine!-Gritaron sus dos amigos al unisonó. El chico dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se separó.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-Sonrió Anderson.

-No nos dejabas respirar…

Blaine sonrió mientras observaba a sus amigos acomodarse el blazer. Se sentía feliz de que sus amigos fueran felices. De que se sintieran tan felices como él se sentía ahora que se había librado de Sebastian. De que se sintieran tan felices como él se sentía cada vez que hablaba con…

-Y, por cierto… ¿A qué venias Blainey?-Le preguntó Jeff justo a tiempo para salvarlo de sus propios pensamientos.

-Oh, venía a decirles si querían ir a cenar conmigo. Me estaba aburriendo en mi habitación… Pero creo que dejare que… ustedes sigan… haciendo lo que hacían. Así que creo que los dejare…

Blaine se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación cuando Nick le detuvo.

-Blaine… Espera ¿Y Sebastian?

La sonrisa que el Warbler esbozo al oír la pregunta de su amigo era enorme. La más grande que hubiera tenido desde que se conocían.

-Terminamos…

Y así, fue como Blaine se volvió producto del mejor chisme que Dalton tuviera desde… que todos juraban que había perdido la virginidad con Hummel. Y, aunque los demás no lo sabían, ambas historias eran verídicas.

…

Una nueva semana. Una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida.

Una nueva oportunidad de que Dalton criticara su vida.

Como cualquier otro día de la semana, Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de Dalton, deleitado de oír las mundanas conversaciones de sus compañeros. Al menos así era hasta que

-_¿Oíste lo de Sebastian y Blaine?_

_-Si… Es una tragedia. Dicen que Blaine estaba devastado…_

Dos chicos que, Kurt estaba seguro, nunca había visto, caminaban detrás de él mientras comentaban las últimas noticias de la ahora ex-pareja Warbler. Por un momento sintió que no debía de escucharlo, pero… Tal vez pudiera ocupar la noticia para molestar a Sebastian.

-_¿Y como no lo estaría? Dicen que encontró a Sebastian y Hunter en una posición demasiado…_

_-¿Explícita? Si… Oí que Blaine solo se dio la vuelta y que Sebastian salió jurándole que no era lo que pensaba, pero que salió sin ropa interior y…_

_-Lo sé. Pobre Blaine… Un chico dice que lo escucho llorando todo el fin de semana._

_-Si… y yo vi a Sebastian y a Hunter muy juntos el sábado en Scandals._

_-No puedo creer que Sebastian haya hecho todo eso… Me refiero… ¿Te acuerdas de lo de Hummel de hace unos días?_

_-¿Lo de él y…?_

_-Blaine. Sí, eso… Bueno, dicen que eso lo había inventado Sebastian para dejar en mal a Blaine y que pudiera seguir jodiendose a Hunter…_

_-Sebastian es un bastardo. Pobre Blaine… él no se merecía-_

_-Shh, ahí viene Blaine._

Hummel levantó la cabeza de manera instintiva cuando se encontró con los ojos avellanas de Blaine. El chico le sonrió antes de detenerse y darle un abrazo. Hummel apenas y tuvo oportunidad de responderle, pues no estaba seguro de que demonios pasaba.

-Buen día Kurt. ¿No es una mañana maravillosa?-Afirmo el chico mientras sonreía…

-Oh, dime que es una broma…-Kurt rodó los ojos antes de observar la cara de confusión de Blaine. -¿Terminaste con Sebastian y dices un montón de cosas felices para que todos crean que estas bien y, hasta cierto punto, levantarte el ánimo a ti mismo…? Patético Anderson…

-No estoy fingiendo… De verdad estoy muy bien. De hecho, quería agradecerte por ayudarme en… todo lo que me has ayudado últimamente.

-No te preocupes Blaine, estoy feliz de ver la cara de sufrimiento de Sebastian.

-Dios, como sufre…-Respondió el más pequeño- En fin, de verdad muchas gracias Kurt y… como muestra de mi agradecimiento, he venido a hacerte una invitación.

-Si es una cena, la respuesta es no…

-¿Qué? No… No es eso… Aunque lo tendré como nota mental.-Hummel sonrió y Blaine sonrió en respuesta.-De hecho, la invitación era para unirte a los Warblers…

-¡Woah! ¡Detente ahí niño bonito! ¿Yo en los Warblers? No lo creo… No, eso no es lo mío. Además, todos ahí me odian… y el sentimiento es mutuo. No. Ni en sueños…

-Espera… ¿También me odias a mi?-Por un momento la idea de que Kurt lo odiara, rompió un poquito el corazón de Blaine… Solo lo suficiente antes de que reaccionara en que a) acababa de terminar con su novio (Quien lo había engañado hasta con el conserje [Casi literalmente]) y eso debería de entristecerlo y b) ¿Se sentía triste de que Kurt Hummel le odiaba? Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

-Ok, a ti no te odio… Pero a la gran mayoría de Warblers… Simplemente no congeniamos… Y ellos me odian así que no. Muy dulce de tu parte Blainey, pero no…

Blaine asintió derrotado. Kurt le parecía verdaderamente interesante y estaba seguro de que se llevaría de maravilla con los Warblers si tan solo les diera la oportunidad de conocerlos…

Además ¿Por qué no quería explotar su voz? Blaine juraba que Kurt cantaba hermoso; y, sí el tuviera su voz, cantaría todo el tiempo para deleitar a la humanidad (Cosa que ya de por sí hacía, pero, aún así…)

-Está bien Kurt… Creo que debería irme. Perdona por quitarte tiempo. Nos vemos…

Y ahí estaban. Los ojos de cachorrito con los que Blaine le había rogado que no dijera nada a Sebastian. Esos que se alejaban de Kurt, derrotados… Como si la vida se les acabara de ir…

Kurt dejó salir un suspiro y continúo su camino, tratando de acallar a las voces que le gritaban dentro de su cabeza…

…

-Y, entonces… estaba pensando que las audiciones se deberían hacer de manera individual y frente a todos los Warblers, y elegir a los nuevos miembros de manera democrática.

-Warblercrática…

-Lo que sea Jeffrey… El punto es que, de esa manera evitaremos los ataques de Sebastian, Hunter y compañía sobre porque los nuevos miembros no son tan talentosos como ellos…

-Odio a esos dos… No podrían ser más insoportables porque…

-Porque serían el otro. Lo sé Jeffrey, pero debes aceptar que los chicos saben cantar…

-Wes, ¿Podrías dejar de decirme Jeffrey? Me siento como si estuviera hablando con el padre de Nick…

-¿Espera que tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?

-Chicos, chicos…-Wes Montgomery llamó al orden en la mesa en la que Jeff, Nick, Blaine y él disfrutaban del desayuno.-Lo importante aquí son las audiciones… ¿Tú qué opinas Blaine?

El chico de los ojos avellana apenas levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó a Wes hablarle. Volvió a enterrar su mirada en el cereal antes de responderle.

-Sí, es una grandiosa idea Wes… Estoy segura de que todos lo amaran.

Sus amigos se preocuparon, pues la voz de Blaine era lenta y perdida, como si mostrara decepción y fracaso, tristeza… Sentimientos que no habían sido creados para existir en la mágica voz del Warbler.

-¿Qué te pasa Blainey?-Preguntó Jeff, quien se acerco a rodear sus hombros con un brazo mientras le ofrecía Redvines del empaque que tenía en su mano disponible. -¿Es por Sebastian? No te preocupes, ese idiota no sabe lo que perdió…

-Ni lo que le espera…-Confirmo Nick. –Ánimo Blaine, Sebastian no vale la pena…

-Gracias chicos, son asombrosos… Pero ese no es el problema…

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte Blaine?-Preguntó Wes con toda la diplomacia del mundo. –Sabes que estamos dispuestos a ayudarte en cualquier cosa que necesites…

-Sí, gracias chicos… -Respondió Anderson con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. –Es solo que… Hoy invite a Kurt a que se uniera a los Warblers, y… y dijo que no… Y me sentí muy triste porque creo que dijo que me odiaba y… yo se que él sería grandioso para los Warblers y que nosotros podríamos ayudarlo también y… me siento mal porque dijo que no…

Los tres chicos observaron confundidos a Blaine. ¿Acababan de oír lo que ellos creían, o había sido su imaginación?

-¿Hablas en serio Blaine? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?-Pregunto Jeff, exteriorizando lo que los otros dos chicos también querían decir.

-Si… es que… No lo sé. Creo que se siente muy solo y necesita amigos y sé que se llevaría de maravilla con nosotros y me entristece que no quiera ser feliz…

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí asombrados. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?

-Ok, Blainey… Cariño. Quiero que me escuches con cuidado ¿Ok?-Comenzó Nick, observando a Blaine asentir con la cabeza, cual niño pequeño. –Sabemos que tú eres un alma pura y noble que siempre busca que los demás sean tan felices y asombrosos como tú lo eres… Y no dudo que te encante ayudar a las personas, porque lo sabemos perfectamente. Pero…

-Pero, -Continuo Wes, tomando el lugar de su amigo.- la cuestión es, querido Blaine, que hay personas que siempre rechazaran tu apoyo porque…

-Porque no lo merecen. Porque son unas malditas zorras que se meten en todos los pantalones que pasan frente a él y que no tienen respeto ni por ellos mismos ni por los demás.

-¡Jeffrey!-Gritaron Wes y Nick al mismo tiempo.

-Oh por Dios, dejen su drama para las presentaciones… Ustedes dos saben perfectamente que Kurt es una…

-¿Qué soy una que Sterling?

Kurt estaba parado detrás de Blaine, justo frente a Jeff, mirando al chico del cabello rubio con una intensidad mayor que la que utilizaba con Sebastian. Los pocos estudiantes de Dalton que estaban alrededor de la mesa se callaron para escuchar atentamente.

La Tercera Guerra Mundial estaba por comenzar.

-¡Oh Hummel! No vengas conmigo a hacerte la víctima, que ambos sabemos perfectamente que tú tienes de inocente lo que yo tengo de castaño…

-Pues entonces acabas de convertirme en la persona más dulce e inocente del mundo, porque tus raíces se ven a kilómetros de distancia. Tus neuronas no te alcanzan ni para ser un rubio oxigenado decente.- Todos observaban el intercambio de miradas entre Sterling y Hummel, en el que se decían todo lo que no podían decir en voz alta porque de verdad eran palabras mayores que no podían ser pronunciadas _Out Loud. _-_A_demás, no vengas a sermonearme a mí, que yo no soy el que se está escondiendo por todas partes para que no lo atrapen besando a Nick. Que tú y tu noviecito estén en el closet y se queden con ganas de hacer _muchas cosas_ no es mi culpa Sterling…

La cara de incredulidad de Jeffrey era tan grande como la cara de asombro de todos los presentes. ¿Hummel estaba insinuando que Jeff y Nick estaban juntos?

-No tengo idea de que estás hablando Hummel… Sabía que podías ser muchas cosas… Pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de inventar tonterías como esa…

-Oh Sterling… ¿De verdad crees que puedes engañarme? ¿Qué puedes hacerme quedar mal?-Jeff lo fulminó con la mirada y Kurt solo rodó los ojos. –Te voy a dar un consejo Jeff, espero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir. Cuando planees joderte a Nick a) No lo hagas en la sala de ensayos de los Warblers; b) No lo hagas con las puertas abiertas y c) No lo hagas con las cortinas y ventanas abiertas…

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre el chico de cabello rubio, cuya incredulidad se plasmaba en el rostro; y en Nick, quien no podría estar más rojo e incómodo ante la situación.

Blaine observó a sus amigos bajo el escrutinio de todos los chicos de Dalton y una repentina ira salió de su pecho. Nadie en toda la escuela tenía el derecho de ver a sus amigos de esa manera y, mucho menos de hablarles así.

Al menos eso era lo que Blaine estaba pensando, antes de que la bomba explotara.

-Si Hummel… Bueno, es obvio que ya te has dejado joder por todos los hombres de la academia y por eso nos estas acosando a Nick y a mí. Porque somos los únicos que somos congruentes con lo que pensamos… Y ninguno de los dos se acostaría con una maldita puta como tú. ¿Crees que alguien de los chicos con los que te has acostado te quiere? No Kurt. Ninguno te quiere. Todos recurren a ti para bajarse la calentura, pero ni siquiera porque verdaderamente les intereses sexualmente. Esa es la verdad Hummel. Nadie te quiere. Nadie se interesa por ti… ¿Y quieres que te diga la mejor parte? No hay un solo ser humano en la faz de la Tierra que este lo suficientemente cuerdo como para buscar en ti cualquier cosa que no sea sexo. Suena genial ¿No lo crees? Eres como una prostituta, pero tus precios están al alcance del primer estúpido que se interese en meterse en tu trasero.

-¡Jeffrey! ¡Deja de decirle tantas cosas a Kurt!

Todos voltearon a ver al chico de los ojos avellana, quien parecía a punto de saltar sobre su mejor amigo y ponerse a golpearlo. Anderson no estaba enojado, estaba furioso ¿En qué momento se había llenado Jeff de tanto odio hacia alguien? ¿Cómo podía decirle cosas tan horribles como esas?

-¿Disculpa Blaine? ¿Estás defendiendo a Hummel, AKA poniéndote en mi contra?-Jeff no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Hablamos de Blaine, su mejor amigo. Su hermano del alma. Del chico con el que se había metido en miles de aventuras y problemas.

Del chico que se estaba poniendo en su contra.

-No me estoy poniendo en tu contra Jeff… ¿Pero te has escuchado? No puedo siquiera creer que de tu boca salieran tantos insultos tan horribles y despectivos…

Jeff veía a su amigo con ojos de incredulidad, pero tuvo que contenerse porque un profesor acababa de entrar a la cafetería, lo que hizo que todos se dispersaran. Los 4 amigos trataron de tranquilizarse en sus respectivos asientos, y Kurt comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

-Ni lo sueñes Hummel. Tú te quedas aquí…-Dijo Jeff, muy contra sus deseos.

Kurt rodó los ojos y refunfuño en voz baja antes de sentarse en la silla disponible entre Blaine y Jeff. El rubio inhalo profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Blaine, entiendo que tú seas una persona extremadamente dulce e inocente, y que tú siempre quieres creer lo mejor de las personas. Y eres adorable y muy tierno por ello… Pero Hummel aquí presente sabe perfectamente lo que es, y no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo por que ofendí a alguien que claramente no merece tu defensa.

Hummel abrió la boca ofendido, pero decidió callarse y observar el movimiento de Anderson.

-¿Conoces a Kurt, Jeff?

-Discúlpame… ¿Qué?

-Si… Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Conoces a Kurt? ¿Sabes algo de él? Su color favorito, el número de hermanos que tiene, su banda favorita…

-¿Eso es siquiera relevante?

-Sí. Tú no puedes decir nada tan horrible sobre una persona si ni siquiera la conoces.

-Blainey, todos en esta escuela saben lo que Kurt hace y ha hecho cada fin de semana desde que llegó a Dalton… La única manera en que no lo sepas es que seas sordo…

Kurt fulminó a Jeff con la mirada, y estaba a punto de responderle cuando Blaine respondió.

-¿Tu lo has visto? ¿Has confirmado que hace alguna de las horribles cosas que todos dicen que hace?

-No, pero… Todos lo saben Blaine. No tienes que actuar tan correcto, ese es el trabajo de Wes… Y ni siquiera él esta de tu lado esta vez.

Los ojos de los 4 chicos se dirigieron hacia el chico de ascendencia asiática. Su característica neutralidad política se mostraba en su rostro, y este comenzó a hablar.

-No estoy de tu lado Jeff, pero tampoco del lado de Blaine… Prefiero mantenerme al margen de la situación

Los chicos rodaron los ojos, antes de que Blaine continuara.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía Paper Towns, Jeff?

El chico rubio rodo los ojos y respondió.

-Blaine, con mucho esfuerzo recuerdo que vimos ayer en cálculo…

-Bueno, te lo recuerdo. No puedo citarlo muy literalmente, pero decía que a veces la manera en que piensas sobre una persona no es la manera en que verdaderamente son. Que tu creas lo que toda la escuela dice de Kurt no significa que Kurt sea eso. Y no puedes emitir un juicio basado en los comentarios de alguien más. No puedes solo repetir lo que los demás dicen. Debes ser honesto con lo que piensas y decirlo, pero solo cuando verdaderamente creas en lo que dices… Y cuando conozcas ambos lados de la historia. Los prejuicios son solo ignorancia Jeff… Y Kurt es mi amigo. Tanto como tú, Nick, Wes y el resto de los Warblers. Y no voy a dejar que tú digas todas esas cosas de Kurt. No puedo hacer nada contra los estúpidos de esta escuela, pero contigo si puedo hablar Jeff… Porque sé que eres mejor que esto y que no te gustaría que alguien le dijera todo eso a Nick o a tu hermana… o a nadie a quien tu aprecies.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. Jeff, Nick y Wes reflexionando atentamente las palabras de Blaine. ¿En qué momento había madurado tanto su pequeño Blainey? ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan sabio? ¿Cómo había logrado superar el pensamiento del adolescente promedio en una escuela tan… Dalton?

Kurt, por otra parte trataba de acomodar y entender todo lo que había pasado en ese día. Blaine lo había invitado a los Warblers. Blaine lo había defendido (Claro que Kurt no lo necesitaba, pero que fuera una perra no significaba que no fuera educado con quien lo merecía). Blaine había peleado con su mejor amigo para defender su reputación (La cual era más oscura que la noche, pero Kurt creía que Blaine era lindo por pensar todo eso de él, pese a que Kurt estaba consciente de su reputación y… Kurt ¿Pensaste que Blaine es lindo?). Blaine lo apreciaba… Blaine lo consideraba su amigo…

¿Cómo demonios había pasado todo eso?

-Lo siento Kurt…-Comenzó Jeff. –No quise decir nada de lo que dije y, Blaine tiene razón. No puedo decir nada sobre ti si no te conozco… Lo siento mucho.

Kurt asintió y le sonrió ligeramente al chico del cabello rubio, quien le respondió con una sonrisa un poco más efusiva.

-Descuida, he oído cosas peores… Y yo también lo siento. No quería causarles problemas a Nick y a ti y… también siento lo de tu cabello. De verdad tu cabello es grandioso…

Jeff comenzó a reírse, seguido por Nick y Wes. Blaine y Kurt se contagiaron de su risa y también comenzaron a reír sin razón alguna.

-Gracias Kurt…

Blaine sonrió a sus dos amigos y estaba a punto de hablar cuando Nick se le adelanto.

-Y… ¿Qué dices Kurt? ¿Quieres comer en el almuerzo con nosotros? Tal vez podamos hacer un mejor trabajo que Blaine y convencerte de que entres a los Warblers…

Kurt sonrió ligeramente antes de responder.

-Si… Me encantaría… Me refiero a lo del almuerzo. Los Warblers están descartados… Por ahora.

Y los chicos comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Blaine estaba feliz de que todo había salido bien y Kurt…

Kurt estaba feliz de poder reír con alguien.

* * *

_Bonne Nuit_ queridos lectores! Espero que hayan tenido una gran semana y que tengan un fin de semana muy divertido! :)

Igualmente,_ Merci beaucup _por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos... Es hermoso saber que hay personas que gastan su tiempo en leer mis tonterías. Se los agradezco, _from the bottom of my heart._

Y, por supuesto, muchas gracias por todos sus buenos deseos respecto a mi ingreso a la Universidad. Creanme que fue algo muy lindo y dulce de ustedes...

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense y espero que nos leamos pronto!

Lots of Love for you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. La Canción del día le pertenece a Universal Studios (Creo... La verdad no lo recuerdo). Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Necesito que revisen mi tumblr para que escuchen la canción. Please, tiene que ser con la versión que esta en mi tumblr... Yo se lo que les digo.

acherryonthetop. tumblr. com (/)post (/) 56614434824

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter Five:** Wake Me Up

_Maybe I fell in love when you woke me up._

Como todos los años, desde que Blaine tenía memoria, había una época que servía como des estresante para todos los miembros de los Warblers, que sacaba de ellos todo lo que querían decir y que lograba que, al final de este periodo, todos actuaran como un grupo, unido y feliz.

Y esa época era la elección de Warblers.

Para el coro de la academia Dalton, la selección de Warblers era tan importante como si escogieran a la persona con quien fueran a casarse. Los elegidos tenían que ser perfectos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Deben tener una gran voz y calidad vocal, deben tener encanto al cantar y al bailar, deben estar comprometidos con la escuela en alguna actividad extracurricular, deben de ser alumnos ejemplares en algún aspecto y debían de estar dispuestos a renunciar a sus mundanas y aburridas vidas para pertenecer al coro.

Eran esas palabras las que asustaban a muchísimos potenciales Warblers, pero la realidad es que solo buscaban una persona que supiera cantar, bailar y fuera amigable con ellos y se convirtiera en un hermano más.

Pero aún así, era difícil encontrar un buen Warbler. Muchos chicos sentían que ser un Warbler les permitiría ser despectivos con los demás, o que se convertirían en los dueños de la escuela. Y la realidad es que eso no era ser un Warbler.

Ser un Warbler era ser un amigo con tus compañeros, un hermano… Ayudarlos en los momentos difíciles y festejar juntos en los alegres… Ser como una enorme familia, con sus diferencias y sus discusiones, pero siempre unidos para lograr sus objetivos…

Todos aquellos que tenían un mejor amigo Warbler terminaban en los Warblers o perdían a su amigo. Esa era la fuerza Warbler. Eran todos o ninguno…

Por ello, escoger a los potenciales Warblers era toda una tarea. Porque debían ser perfectos…

-¡…Y de ninguna manera dejare que ese chico siquiera audicione!-Fueron las palabras que Hunter Clarington, Warbler de segundo año que creía que mandaba, pronunció al ver la lista de eudiciones. -¿Hummel? ¿En serio Wesley? ¿Vamos a perder nuestra impecable reputación por alguien como Hummel?

La discusión de las 8 de la mañana se había prolongado hasta las 4 de la tarde… ¿La razón?

La audición de Kurt Hummel.

Con un poco de manipulación psicológica por parte de Jeff, Kurt se había anotado para ser partícipe de las audiciones para la selección de Warblers. No era por su infinito amor a Sebastian o a Hunter, o por su amor a la música o a cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciera. Kurt Hummel tenía dos razones extremadamente personales y egoístas que lo impulsaban a presentarse en la estúpida audición.

La primera era su orgullo. Su orgullo que le gritaba "Demuéstrales a todos esos estúpidos que nadie se mete con Kurt Hummel, porque no pueden manejarlo". Quería cerrar la boca de Smythe y asociados… de toda Dalton… y lograr que se dieran cuenta de que cantar era otra de las muchas cosas que podía hacer con su boca.

La segunda era su madre.

Kurt había dejado de cantar cuando su madre había muerto. Kurt no era capaz de cantar para nadie excepto para sí mismo. Sentía que cantar para cualquier persona era una ofensa ante la memoria de su madre, la mujer que le había enseñado las siete notas básicas y como lograr que con ellas se contaran las más bellas historias que la humanidad hubiera escuchado.

Elizabeth siempre se encargaba de que Kurt escuchara canciones _felices_, pues estaba segura de que eso mejoraría el desarrollo de su pequeño y lo convertiría en una persona feliz. Por eso escuchaba las canciones más hermosas que llegaban a sus manos, pues estaba segura que estas eran las que harían de su hijo un hombre de bien que supiera del amor, la amistad, los sueños, la naturaleza, y todas aquellas cosas que valen la pena en esta vida…

Así que con la ayuda de un piano y su propia voz sembraba semillas en el puro e inocente corazón de Kurt, sin pensar que cuando faltara, los demás se encargaran de contaminar a la planta que crecía dentro del pequeño Hummel.

Y fue esto último lo que hizo que Kurt dejara de cantar. Todas las cosas negativas y despectivas que recibió le hicieron darse cuenta de que el canto era su manera de comunicarse con su madre…

Con una madre que no estaba y lo había dejado cuando Kurt ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar lo que eso significaba. Pero al fin del día, su madre, una madre que merecía amar y vivir y ver a su hijo triunfar en cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Y aunque Kurt había prometido que nunca volvería a cantar, quería entrar a los Warblers porque sentía que era hora de que el mundo escuchara todo lo que tenía que decir…

Quería cantar por su padre, por su madre, por todos los que creían lo peor de él, los que lo criticaban, pero también por quienes confiaban en él, por Jeff, Nick y Wes, por Blaine…

Kurt quería cantar por Blaine… para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de él (Aunque Kurt nunca lo aceptaría públicamente) y no decepcionar la confianza que Anderson tenía en él.

-Ciertamente Warbler Hunter, Kurt no tiene la mejor reputación de los aspirantes…

-Claro que tú tampoco la tienes…-Dijo Jeff entre susurros.

-…Pero creemos firmemente que una de las bases de ser un Warbler es ser un amigo, un hermano que acepta pero que no juzga sin conocer la historia.

-Pero Hummel es una maldita zorra…-Respondió Sebastian, quien también estaba en contra de la audición.

-Sebastian… Modera tu lenguaje, por favor.-Pidió Wes golpeando su mazo.

-Oh Vamos Wesley, sabes que no hay palabras decentes que puedan describir a Kurt… Y que lo que yo dije es solo la versión Light de lo que verdaderamente es.

-Y… ¿Tú lo dices por celos o por envidia Sebastian?-Preguntó Nick con todo el sarcasmo del mundo en su voz.

-Como si necesitara ser Hummel para…

-Ser un mal ejemplo para la humanidad. No te preocupes Sebastian, tú estás haciendo un gran trabajo como "Persona que nunca debió haber nacido".

-Jeffrey…-Pidió nuevamente Wes, tratando de restablecer el orden.

-Lo dice don "Estoy tirándome a Nick y no puedo aceptarlo" ¿No Jeff?-Dijo Hunter, defendiendo a Smythe.

-Al menos yo no soy el premio de consolación de Sebastian… ¿Crees que si Blaine hubiera caído en las oscuras garras de Sebastian, este seguiría haciéndote gritar hasta las 5 de la mañana?

-Es obvio que Blaine no estaba haciendo las cosas bien…

Todos los Warblers comenzaron a gritarse entre sí acerca de sí lo que hacían estaba bien o mal y de porque Sebastian y Blaine se habían separado y cualquier otra cosa que les molestara en su interior. Pese a los gritos que Wes, David y Thad daban para restablecer el orden, fue necesaria la voz del potencial Warbler en cuestión para que todos se callaran.

-¿En serio chicos? ¿Ocuparme de excusa para sacar todos sus problemas psicológicos? Eso es patético…

Hummel avanzo lentamente y se sentó al lado de Blaine mientras era observado por todos los demás.

-¿Y bien? ¿No van a seguir discutiendo el futuro de los Warblers?

-Disculpa… Esto es una reunión para los Warblers Hummel… No deberías de estar aquí.-Dijo Hunter mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿De verdad? Es una lástima Hunter, porque hasta donde yo sé, tú no eres NADIE aquí…

-Pues tú tampoco eres nadie Hummel… Además, no sé ni siquiera porque te molestas en hacer una audición. Es obvio que no te dejaremos entrar…

-Si yo fuera tú, lo volvería a pensar Clarington… Porque sé que me van a aceptar…

-¿Y porque estas tan seguro?-Pregunto esta vez Sebastian.

-Porque soy guapo, canto bien y soy inteligente… Y si te dejaron entrar a ti Sebastian, es obvio que me aceptaran…

-Apuesto que ni siquiera puedes cantar…-Respondió Sebastian.

-Oh… Vamos Sebby… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que siempre he sido la estrella de Navidad desde siempre y tú…? Cierto, tú me aplaudías porque no tienes talento.

Sebastian comenzó a mostrar en sus ojos la ira que sentía respecto a las palabras de Kurt. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir eso en plena reunión de consejos de los Kurt? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Todos los insultos que comenzaba a preparar en su mente fueron interrumpidos por la voz del chico a su lado.

-Demuéstralo Hummel. Muestra que eres capaz de estar en los Warblers. Aquí. Ahora.

Decir que Kurt despreciaba a Hunter eran palabras cortas. El chico despreciaba al Warbler más de lo que despreciaba a Sebastian (Lo cual, ya era muchísimo). Así que no dudo ni siquiera un momento en ponerse de pie.

Blaine reacciono antes que los demás y comenzó a hablar.

-Kurt… No tienes que hacerlo aquí y ahora… Hunter no tiene ninguna autoridad para decidir las condiciones de las audiciones. Puede ser en otro momento…

-¿Crees que le daré la satisfacción de ganarme? Blainey querido… un dato sobre mí que aún no sabes: Nadie le gana a Kurt Hummel… NADIE… Wes… ¿Puedo?-preguntó con su sonrisa más tierna y dulce.

-Uh… Si… Claro. Por mi no hay ningún problema. ¿David?

El Warbler afroamericano volteo a ver ligeramente a Wes antes de responderle.

-¿Qué? Si… claro Kurt. Muéstranos lo que tienes. ¿Thad?

-Adelante Kurt… el escenario es tuyo.

El chico de los ojos azules dio pequeños saltitos antes de voltear y fulminar (De nuevo) a Sebastian y a Hunter con la mirada. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Blaine y comenzó a cantar.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I'll say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt comenzó a cantar la única canción que pudo recordar en ese momento.

Los Beatles habían formado parte de su vida desde antes de que siquiera fuera concebido. Su madre solía escuchar sus canciones todos los días, porque eran hermosas y le recordaban a los momentos agradables de su vida.

Y su costumbre no cambio cuando Kurt nació, pues Hummel creció escuchando sus canciones, tanto en sus versiones originales como en la voz de su madre, memorizándolas y entendiendo que la vida era hermosa…

Aunque por supuesto, todo acabo cuando su madre murió.

Y esa era la parte que no entendía. ¿Por qué había recordado la canción tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué, de las miles de canciones que habían sido escritas, había elegido esa?

Asombro era lo único que podía sentir mientras cantaba…

Y los rostros de todos los Warblers reflejaban el mismo sentimiento mientras lo escuchaban cantar. El chico tenía una hermosa voz. No solo por el hecho de que fuera un contratenor, si no porque de verdad el chico sabía lo que tenía y lo explotaba al doscientos por ciento. Su voz sonaba extremadamente angelical y todos estaban seguros de que querían al chico con ellos. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que una audición no se sentía tan profundamente poderosa.

_Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Kurt Hummel siguió cantando… Mientras, cerraba ligeramente los ojos y dejaba que su voz contara todos los recuerdos que guardaba en su memoria. Todos de su madre. Cocinando, cantando, arropándolo a las noches… Elizabeth Hummel había sido toda una santa… Al menos así era como lo sentía Kurt.

Su madre había sido una persona dulce y bondadosa, que había sido enviada al mundo a enseñarles a las personas a apreciar cosas insignificantes pero hermosas, como el pasto lleno de rocío en las mañanas y los atardeceres que se admiraban desde el patio trasero de los Hummel. Elizabeth Hummel se había encargado de cambiar la vida de todos aquellos a quienes conoció…

Y, de cierta manera, eso era lo que estaba lastimando. Saber que su madre había sido una persona tan noble y dulce y que todos a su alrededor (Bueno, todos aquellos que se hacían llamar _'su familia'_)habían disfrutado a su madre por muchos años y él tenía que conformarse con un montón de recuerdos que podrían ser perfectamente creados por su imaginación.

_And when I touch you I feel happy  
Inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Blaine no podía de mover siquiera sus ojos de la figura de Kurt. La voz del chico con los ojos azules había hipnotizado a Anderson de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho antes. Si, había escuchado canciones de los Beatles en muchas ocasiones anteriores… Pero ni siquiera los originales habían logrado poner todo ese sentimiento en la canción… Aunque no era sentimiento, era magia.

Kurt Hummel hacia magia cuando cantaba.

Era capaz de hacer que cualquier persona que tuviera el privilegio de escuchar su voz entrara en un dulce y pacífico trance… Cuando lo escuchabas cantar, entrabas en un mundo dulce y hermoso, donde solo podían existir las cosas hermosas de la vida. Un mundo donde los problemas cotidianos se volvían insignificantes, y la vida adquirían un nuevo sentido .

Y Blaine pensó que tal vez eso era lo que lo obligaba a hacerse amigo de Kurt, ese _algo_ que le inclinaba a querer acercarse a Hummel. Que él chico no abría la boca demasiado; pero cuando la abría, decía exactamente lo que se suponía que debía decir.

Y, tal vez… (Pero solo tal vez), en ese momento, Kurt cantaba lo que Blaine necesitaba oír.

_Yeah, you've got that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand._

Kurt terminó de cantar en medio de un mar de aplausos por parte de los Warblers. Le ovacionaron de pie, pues ciertamente, el chico tenía talento y sabía cómo aprovechar su tierna y dulce voz. Kurt sonrió y asintió mientras hacía pequeñas reverencias con su cabeza, mostrando un dejo de timidez que no recordaba tener. Camino hacia el lugar que había junto a Blaine y se sentó, obligando así a que los Warblers restauraran el orden.

-Kurt… Quiero decirte que han pasado muchos años en lo que los Warblers de la academia Dalton no han tenido un contratenor en sus filas. Pero también han pasado muchos años en los que no se ha visto una audición tan…

-Asombrosa-Completó David a la oración de Wes.

-Asombrosa. Gracias David. Kurt, creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en que sería un honor tenerte entre nosotros.

-Yo no-Dijo Hunter, lo que solo hizo que Thad y David rodaran los ojos mientras Wes lo fulminaba.

-Decía, creo que la mayoría aquí estamos de acuerdo en que sería un honor que estuvieras con nosotros. Así que… ¿Qué dices?

Kurt asintió ante las palabras de Wes, ignorando a Sebastian y Hunter, quienes se mostraban realmente molestos por la decisión de Montgomery. Los Warblers comenzaron a aplaudir y acercarse a felicitarlo, y Kurt sintió que, después de tantos años, finalmente estaba en un lugar en el que pertenecía.

Pero sabía que algo le faltaba… Que había algo que se estaba perdiendo y que necesitaba para sentirse completamente feliz…

-¿Cómo lo hice?-Preguntó cuando Blaine se acercó a él.

-Perfecto… -Respondió Blaine al tiempo que observaba detalladamente a Kurt, como si estuviera soñando y Kurt se viera perfecto en su sueño… Como todo lo que Blaine siempre soñó…

Como si fuera desaparecer en el momento en el que despertara.

* * *

Bonne nuit queridos readers! :)

Quiero hacer varios anuncios respecto a este fic, pero antes quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo. Son muy dulces conmigo y merecen all the love in the world por ello! :DD

Okay. Anuncios importantes:

1. Quiero decirles que actualice este fic porque acabo de pasar por un momento de heart-break causado por un pedazo de basura espacial que ha estado flotando cerca de mi en los últimos días y... necesitaba escuchar sus lindas palabras de apoyo. Pero, dado que últimamente no tengo nada de inspiración (Y creanme, a diferencia de muchas universitarias, yo si tengo tiempo para escribir), probablemente comenzaré a actualizar cada tres semanas... o cada mes. Dependiendo de como avance con la escritura.

2. Comencé una lista de reproducción en Spotify que se llama "This" y que tiene varias de las canciones que veran a lo largo del fic (Igual las voy agregando como voy teniendo las ideas) y tiene algunas de las canciones que dan origen a los capitulos, asi que pueden buscarla y seguirla :D

3. Ya les dije que los amo? Y que voy a actualizar cada 3 semanas? :3

Anyway, creo que es todo... Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión. Les prometo que, por el siguiente capitulo, valdrá la pena esperar! ;)

Cuidense! Nos leemos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. La Canción del día le pertenece a The Fray. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Les invito a escuchar la canción de este capitulo... Aunque igual y no quieran escucharla. Igual les dejo el link :3

acherryonthetop. tumblr. com (/)post (/) 61166594293

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter Six:** Small Bump

_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why._

Sebastian no entendía que pasaba a su alrededor. Solo entendía que algo malo había pasado, porque alguien había llamado al teléfono de su casa y su madre se puso a llorar cuando recibió la llamada. Sebastian intento acercarse a su madre para darle un abrazo, pero su padre lo detuvo en el camino.

-Ni se te ocurra… Tu madre no necesita abrazos en este momento-Le dijo en su perfecto acento francés mientras avanzaba hacía su esposa, quien cubría su delicado rostro con sus manos, como si eso hiciera que llorara menos o como si la lastimara menos.

Pero su madre seguía llorando, y Sebastian tardo unos cuantos días en entender que la mejor amiga de su madre había muerto. Que la amiga de su madre había muerto diez años después de la última vez que ambas habían hablado. Y tardo unos cuantos años en entender porque su madre y su amiga se habían ofendido mutuamente al decir que una tenía un esposo que no estaba a su altura, y que la otra ni siquiera amaba a su esposo.

Y cuando Sebastian llegó al funeral de la mano de su madre, después de un largo viaje desde Francia (Y después de una discusión de sus padres), no entendía que era lo que hacía ahí… Hasta que lo vio.

Un niño ligeramente más bajo que él se aferraba a la mano de, quien suponía que era, su padre, mientras veían como un ataúd descendía en la fosa para ser enterrado. El niño tenía los ojos completamente rojos y se mordía constantemente el labio, tratando de evitar llorar… Como si eso pudiera detener el dolor que sentía.

Sebastian no entendía por qué, pero se sentía obligado a ir y abrazar al niño y decirle que todo estaría bien y que no debía de preocuparse.

También quería tomar su mano.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su madre le habló entre susurros.

-Sebby, ¿Ves al niño que está al frente de todos?

El pequeño asintió fervientemente, mientras trataba de descubrir a que venía todo eso.

-Él es el hijo de Elizabeth, mi mejor amiga. Cuando Elizabeth se iba a casar, ella y yo nos peleamos muy fuerte.-Comenzó a decir mientras intentaba no llorar detrás de sus enormes lentes de Dior.-Y nunca nos volvimos a hablar. Yo me mudé con tu papá a Francia y jamás volví a saber nada sobre Liz… Hasta ahora.

Sebastian asintió, mientras apretaba la mano de su mamá, tratando de evitar que comenzara a llorar. Su madre le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Cariño… ¿Sabes porque te estoy diciendo esto?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. –No mami, no lo sé.

Gabrielle Smythe se agachó hasta ponerse al mismo nivel que su hijo, quien la miraba con una mueca de confusión y preocupación.

-Porque te voy a dar un consejo. Quiero que me escuches atentamente y que nunca olvides lo que voy a decirte. ¿Prometes que nunca lo olvidaras?

-Si mami. Lo prometo.-Respondió mientras sellaba su promesa al entrelazar su meñique con el meñique de su madre. Su madre sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Cuando encuentres a un mejor amigo quiérelo, apóyalo, dale los mejores consejos del mundo y nunca lo dejes ir de tu vida. No importa si le gustan cosas distintas o si tiene ideas distintas. Tú sabrás cuando hayas encontrado un amigo que valga la pena conservar.

Sebastian asintió mientras grababa en su mente las palabras de su madre.

-¿Estas triste por haber perdido a tu amiga?

Su madre asintió ligeramente, aunque luego se detuvo.

-Estoy triste por haber perdido la oportunidad de estar con ella durante todos estos años. Y estoy triste por no haber tenido la oportunidad de ofrecerle disculpas.

-Lo que hiciste… ¿Fue muy malo?-preguntó curioso y un tanto temeroso.

-Sebastian… Tú nunca debes de abandonar a tus amigos. Yo la abandone… ¿Crees que sea muy malo?

Sebastian se pasó a pensar mientras veía como todos se esparcían por todo el cementerio y, algunos se acercaban a _tratar de consolar_ al enorme hombre que aún sostenía la mano del niño pequeño. El poder verlo, con su mirada clavada en el montículo de tierra que estaba frente a él, le dio la respuesta a Sebastian.

-Creo que sería malo si no lo sintieras…

Su madre le sonrió y lo tomo de su mano para acercarse a los anfitriones (Si la palabra anfitrión fuera la correcta).

-Hola Burt… Lo siento muchísimo. Liz no merecía irse tan pronto…-Dijo Gabrielle Smythe mientras abrazaba al hombre que estaba frente a ella, quien claramente se sentía bastante confundido por la presencia de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí Gabrielle… Sé que a Liz le habría encantado tener la oportunidad de volver a verte…

La dama asintió mientras clavaba sus ojos en el pequeño niño que se escondía detrás del enorme cuerpo de Burt Hummel.

-¿Él es su hijo verdad? Dios… se parece tanto a Elizabeth…

Burt asintió mientras dirigía a Kurt al frente para saludar.

-Él es Kurt, es… es mi hijo.

El pequeño actuó tímido cuando Gabrielle se agachó y extendió su mano.

-Hola Kurt. Mi nombre es Gabrielle, y él es Sebastian, mi hijo.

Kurt se sonrojó mientras apretaba la mano de la mujer.

-Soy Kurt…

Gabrielle le sonrió y volvió a levantarse para seguir hablando con Burt Hummel. Mientras tanto, Sebastian no podía dejar de ver al niño que ahora tenía nombre.

Kurt.

Al estar tan cerca, Sebastian pudo analizarlo mejor. Kurt tenía una piel muy blanca y se veía muy suave. Y sus ojos eran de un azul muy bonito, aunque en ese momento se veían muy sombríos e hinchados.

Y Sebastian no podía quitarse de la cabeza la necesidad que tenía de tomar la mano de Kurt. Aunque, sinceramente no entendía porque lo necesitaba.

-Hola… Soy Kurt.-Dijo el aludido mientras extendía su mano. Sebastian sonrió ante la oportunidad que se presentaba ante sus ojos y tomo la mano del pequeño Hummel.

-Soy Sebastian…

Kurt sonrió al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Sebastian y sonrió aún más, porque no había sonreído desde hacía unos días.

-Vamos Sebastian…-Dijo su madre mientras tomaba su mano. Sebastian desvaneció su sonrisa y se dirigió a su madre.

-¿A dónde vamos mami?

-A almorzar con Burt y Kurt…

Y Sebastian sonrió, porque tendría la oportunidad de seguir observando los ojos de Kurt por un rato más. Y cuando observó que el niño de los ojos azules también le sonreía, pensó que tal vez a Kurt le gustaban sus ojos.

…

-¿En qué piensas?-Preguntó Hunter mientras pasaba las canciones en el iPod de Sebastian. El castaño despertó de su ensoñación y observó al Warbler, quien le miraba mitad confundido, mitad desesperado.

-En… Nada importante. Recordaba la primera vez que llegué aquí.

-¿A Dalton?-Preguntó confundido Hunter.

-No… A Estados Unidos.

-¿Te sientes bien Sebastian?

-¿Qué? Si… Solo, estaba recordando algunas cosas…

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Dijo Hunter, más por cortesía que por el interés que mostraba en lo que fuera que Sebastian estaba pensando.

El castaño plantó su mirada en los ojos grises de Hunter, quien se veía un tanto aburrido y cansado.

-No, pero se me ocurre algo que si quiero hacer.- Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada que Hunter ya conocía perfectamente. Smythe se sentó en la cama y comenzó a besar a Hunter, tratando de olvidar los recuerdos que lo habían atormentado por un buen rato.

…

-¿Por qué lo haces?-preguntó Sebastian mientras veía como Kurt iba de un lado al otro dentro de la habitación del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿A qué te refieres Seb?-Preguntó a su vez Kurt, quien estaba peinando su cabello de manera cuidadosa, tratando de hacer que se viera más grande de su edad.

-A… eso. Salir siempre y ocuparme de excusa…

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? Sabes que puedes venir Seb…

-No… No me refiero a eso Kurt. Es que… Mira, por ejemplo. Mañana tenemos examen de biología y ¿Qué vas a hacer? Ir a emborracharte igual que todas las noches de los últimos 6 meses.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente antes de acercarse a Sebastian. Smythe se sintió un tanto nervioso cuando sintió la mano de Kurt en su mejilla.

-Oh Sebby… No te preocupes por mí… Grannis es solo un viejo pervertido que nunca saldrá del closet. Y sabes que soy extremadamente inteligente… Ese examen será muy fácil. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

Sebastian rodó los ojos mientras veía como su amigo volvía a alejarse para clavarse frente al espejo. Smythe encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar los canales, buscando un programa que ver. El celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar y Sebastian ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de ver como se lanzaba sobre su teléfono.

-¿Si?... ¡Oh! Hola Adam… No, no estaba haciendo nada…

Sebastian intentó ignorar a Hummel mientras hablaba en el teléfono, pero Kurt hablaba demasiado alto y le impedía prestar atención a la película que había elegido.

-Si, por supuesto que iré… Si, se que quedamos en vernos ahí… ¿En serio? Porque si me lo preguntas, yo tengo algo que estoy seguro que disfrutaras mucho. Digo, si eso es lo que te preocupa…

Smythe quedó boquiabierto al escuchar las palabras de Hummel y el tonto ronroneo que hacía mientras hablaba. ¿Kurt estaba coqueteándole a Adam, quien quiera que fuera? Peor aún ¿Estaba insinuándole que…?

-No cariño, aún no… Sabes que me estoy guardando para el indicado… Si, puede que seas tú, pero… Uno nunca sabe…

El tonto discurso de Kurt comenzaba a hacer que Sebastian se pusiera realmente enfadado. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Kurt? ¿Qué era lo que se proponía con todo eso?

-Si… Por supuesto cariño. Ok, te veré ahí… Sí, yo tampoco puedo esperar a verte… Si… Bye.

Kurt terminó su llamada con una enorme sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para contarle la noticia a Sebastian, quien, por alguna extraña razón, se veía bastante enfadado.

-¿Adivina a quien veré hoy?-Preguntó Kurt con mucho entusiasmo…

-A Adam, quien quiera que sea él…

-Oh Vamos Seb… No estés enfadado por eso. Sabes que puedo decirle a Adam que te presenté a alguno de sus amigos y así salir los 4.

-Kurt… ¿Te estás oyendo? ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices?

-¿A qué te refieres Sebby?

Smythe trató de controlarse al ver la cara de Kurt, más emocionada que una adolescente enamorada y más ingenua de lo que nunca había sido.

-Kurt, prácticamente acabas de decirle al tipo ese que quieres tener sexo con él…

-¡Duh…! Esa era la idea.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso has enloquecido, Kurt Hummel?!

-Sebastian… Tranquilízate. No es como si fuera la gran cosa…

-Kurt, es la gran cosa… Es… Es… Se supone que eso debes de hacerlo con una persona que ames, porque formas una conexión emocional muy fuerte… Y estoy bastante seguro de que no amas a Adam. Además… ¿Quién es Adam?

-Adam, el chico del que te hable. Adam, el universitario. Adam, el chico con el que planeo tener sexo en un futuro no muy lejano.

-¿Adam, el tipo que está en el closet? ¿Ese Adam? Kurt… ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

Kurt comenzó a molestarse ligeramente al oír el tono en el que Sebastian le reclamaba. ¿Quién se creía para hacer eso? Ni siquiera su padre le reclamaba, muchísimo menos lo iba a hacer Sebastian.

-Sebastian, no sé cuál es tu maldito problema, pero termina con tu drama ¿Ok? No sé cuál es tu problema ni quién crees que eres, pero te recuerdo que no eres nada mío, así que deja de sermonearme, que ni siquiera mi padre me reclama así como tú lo estás haciendo. Además… ¿Tú qué sabes de Adam?

-Se lo suficiente de él como para decirte que debes de alejarte de él. ¿Y yo no soy nadie? Kurt, soy tu mejor amigo. Creo que eso me da la suficiente autoridad sobre ti para decirte que tienes que dejar de hacer lo que estás haciendo. Ir por ahí, regalándote ante el primer estúpido que te hable… Kurt, tú eres mucho más que eso. No sé porque te empeñas en minimizarte, pero créeme que mereces mucho más de lo que tu nuevo _Estilo de vida_ te ofrece.

-¿Me estoy regalando? Smythe… ¿Es solo mi idea, o acabas de decirme que soy una zorra?-Preguntó Kurt, claramente ofendido y molesto ante las palabras de Smythe.

-Yo dije la descripción, tú pusiste el adjetivo…

Kurt fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada mientras regresaba su atención al espejo.

-Pues, para tu información, estoy bastante cómodo con mí _Estilo de Vida_ y con quien soy… Y la verdad sea dicha Sebastian, sabes que te amo como al hermano que nunca tuve, pero… Tus celos están empezando a desesperarme. No es mi culpa que las personas se sientan atraídas hacia mí y que te ignoren.

-¿Disculpa?

-Oh Vamos Seb… Yo se que todo tu "Tienes que dejar de hacer lo que haces" es porque estas celoso. Pero aceptémoslo Sebby, a mi es a quien siempre han querido.

De haber tenido algún liquido en la boca, es probable que Sebastian lo hubiera escupido sobre el televisor de su cuarto (Lo cual, definitivamente, no habría traído absolutamente nada bueno). ¿Quién demonios era el chico que estaba frente a él? ¿Qué le había pasado al Kurt dulce y tierno que había conocido?

-Se ha ido…-Respondió Kurt, como si hubiera leído la mente del chico de los ojos verdes.-No soy el viejo Kurt Sebastian… Demonios, jamás seré el niño que conociste. Tú me conociste en el momento más duro de mi vida… El Kurt que conociste no es el verdadero yo. Ese fue el resultado de lo que me rodeaba, pero no era yo. Este soy yo Sebastian… El chico que tomo el control de su vida, el que sabe que es lo que quiere y como obtenerlo…

-Tú no eres este… Este intento de niño grande. Kurt, por favor… Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tú no eres esto. Que eres mejor que esto… Deja de hacer esto, solo nos estas dañando…

-¿Nos? ¿A ti y a quien más Smythe?-Respondió Kurt a la defensiva.

-A mí, a ti, a todos los que te rodeamos… Por favor Kurt, deja tu berrinche de lado y deja de hacerte tanto daño a ti mismo.

Kurt se molesto claramente ante la insinuación de Sebastian ¿Qué él les hacía daño a quienes lo rodeaban? ¿Y que habían hecho quienes le rodeaban? ¿Ignorarlo, despreciarlo, recordarle todos los días cuan patético e insignificante era? Ni siquiera le interesaba a su padre… Su madre había muerto, sus compañeros lo acosaban… Hasta su mejor amigo lo criticaba… ¿Y era él quien les hacía daño?

-Sabes que Sebastian… Tienes razón. No podría vivir sabiendo que estoy dañando a mi mejor amigo…

Sebastian sonrió por un segundo, creyendo que había hecho entrar en razón a su amigo; pero la sonrisa le duró solamente eso: un segundo.

-…Hasta nunca.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Tienes razón… Yo no puedo hacerle daño a quienes me rodean… Pero tampoco puedo rodearme de personas que no me acepten tan como soy. Y es claro que tú no puedes aceptarme tal y como soy, así que es mejor que dejemos esto aquí. Te saludaré cuando visites mi casa y cuando yo visite la tuya, pero no volveremos a hablarnos bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Yo ya no tengo mejor amigo…

-Kurt…

Pero Hummel solo ignoró a Sebastian. No escuchó ninguna otra palabra de él; y no volvió a saber de él hasta que ambos entraron a Dalton. Sebastian nunca fue capaz de decirle a su madre porque ambos chicos dejaron de hablarse: No podría decirle que había cometido el mismo error que su madre.

Tampoco quería decirle que tenía miedo de que la historia se repitiera.

Esa misma noche, la ira que sentía, aunada al dolor (que nunca aceptaría en voz alta), cegaron la mente de Kurt por completo, dejándose llevar por los roces que Adam daba alrededor de su cuerpo, confundiendo el deseo con cariño y amor… Entregando algo que Adam no supo valorar, y algo que Kurt se arrepentiría de haber perdido.

…

-Bien, chicos… Es hora de que comencemos a organizar nuestra presentación para las regionales y el repertorio para el baile de invierno.-Afirmó Wes cuando todos los Warblers le prestaron atención.

-Wes… ¿No crees que exageras un poco?-Preguntó Trent un tanto confundido. –Faltan más de dos meses para el baile de invierno…

-Oh Trent, dos meses apenas y nos alcanzaran para organizar todo lo que tenemos que hacer. No se ustedes, pero quiero un montón de chicas de Crawford bailando por todas partes y no tenerlas enfurecidas tras de mí, quejándose por no darles un baile de calidad.

Kurt rodó los ojos ante la mención de sus _hermanas_ de Crawford. Había descubierto que esas chicas podían verse dulces e inocentes, pero que en el fondo, podían convertirse en brujas si no obtenían exactamente lo que querían (Y para su mala suerte, algunos Warblers ya habían experimentado su furia).

-Bien bien… Pero, en este momento, daremos paso a Sebastian, quien me solicito unos minutos del ensayo. Así que Sebastian, te escuchamos…

El chico de los ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento mientras el resto de los Warblers rodaban los ojos ante la expresión entusiasta de Hunter, quien estaba seguro que Sebastian le cantaría algo (Y, siendo honestos, se veía un tanto ridículo).

Pero Smythe se mantuvo tranquilo y sereno mientras revolvía un paquete de partituras que estaban sobre el piano. Cuando se dio la vuelta, su rostro se mantenía más neutral de lo que se le había visto en años.

-Como muchos de ustedes saben, yo nací en Francia y llegué a Estados Unidos cuando tenía aproximadamente 8 años y…

-Espera… ¿Tendremos que escuchar tu biografía? ¿Esto es siquiera relevante?-Preguntó Jeff, con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Tengo un punto, lo prometo…

El chico rubio rodó los ojos mientras Smythe seguía hablando.

-Como decía, llegue porque mi madre tuvo un ataque de culpabilidad que hizo que ambos termináramos viviendo aquí. Ella perdió a su mejor amiga antes de que llegáramos aquí y yo… yo gane un mejor amigo en cuanto llegué.

Sebastian contempló sus pies antes de poder levantar la cabeza y enfrentar a los demás Warblers.

-Sé que es estúpido que hable de esto, pero tengo que hacerlo porque ha estado en mi cabeza por días y siento que si no lo digo, me estará atormentando por mucho tiempo…-Sebastian trató de mostrarse con su típica máscara de altanería, pero por una vez, no pudo mantenerla.-Yo amaba a mi mejor amigo como se ama a un hermano… él era mi hermano y… hacíamos todo juntos. Ambos fuimos el soporte del otro por casi 6 años… Yo me sentía fuerte y poderoso a su lado, y quería que él se sintiera de la misma manera, pero… Sobre todo, quería que no se sintiera solo.

Llegado ese punto, la mayoría de los Warblers veían a Smythe no como el chico engreído y altanero que conocían y odiaban, si no como el chico que se había ocultado por años detrás de miles de máscaras. El chico que aparentemente había sido lastimado…

Por supuesto, no todos se sentían así, pero… ¿Es necesario explicarlo?

-Mi madre me dijo que, cuando encontrara un mejor amigo, lo cuidara. Que lo quisiera, lo apoyara y me asegurara de que fuera feliz… dentro de lo que se me permitía como mejor amigo. Pero, ella nunca me dijo que eso significaba ignorar lo negativo y… Eso no importa. Cuando teníamos 13 años, perdí a mi mejor amigo porque no pude apoyarlo en las decisiones que estaba tomando respecto a su vida… Y sé que dirán que soy un hipócrita, pero me convertí en lo que soy gracias a él… Tenía que asegurarme de que él no se estuviera haciendo ningún daño…

Sebastian luchó contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Se limpió con el puño del blazer y continuó con su discurso, bajo la atenta mirada de los Warblers.

-Puedo decirles que mi mejor amigo murió por culpa de sus decisiones… Y que lo que quedó fueron solo las consecuencias de un montón de malas decisiones… Pero también lo que quedó, al menos en mí, fue la culpabilidad de haber hecho todo mal… Y, lo siento si les arruino la tarde, pero me gustaría dedicar esta canción al amigo que perdí…

_Step one – you say, "We need to talk."  
He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

Kurt comenzó a recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación decente con el antiguo Sebastian. El chico responsable y romántico, que vivía en medio de una ensoñación permanente y que era capaz de verle el lado positivo a todo.

El chico que había tratado de detenerlo

Kurt recordaba perfectamente el día de su pelea. Tenía grabadas cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Tenía grabadas en la memoria, cada una de las expresiones que Sebastian había hecho ese día.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

También recordaba perfectamente como se había sentido esa noche al llegar a su casa. Decir que se sentía patético, usado y estúpido era poco… Hummel se sentía como un pedazo de basura andante, temiendo del mundo afuera… de volver a equivocarse y de seguir lastimándose a sí mismo.

También recordaba cómo, desde ese día, había tratado de ahogar su dolor en alcohol y en sexo, sin tener ningún resultado positivo…

_Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you_

Sebastian recordaba perfectamente la expresión de su madre al oír el portazo que Kurt había dado. El tipo de expresión que te hace creer que has tenido un _deja-vu_. El tipo de expresión que ponía cada vez que pasaba algo malo, o que sabía que terminaría mal…

También recordaba cómo le minutó a su madre diciendo que Kurt estaba frustrado por su examen de biología y que había decidido estudiar en su casa.

Por supuesto, recordaba cómo no pudo dormir en toda la noche, con la culpa corriendo por sus venas y la preocupación de que Kurt hubiera hecho algo estúpido en medio de su enojo.

_And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

Los recuerdos de todo lo que no había pasado al lado de Sebastian se arremolinaban en la mente de Kurt. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero hubo tantas ocasiones en que había deseado poder tener a Smythe a su lado y decirle todo… lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, lo que quería… Decirle cuanto miedo tenía, cuanto amor necesitaba…

Cuanto necesitaba a su mejor amigo…

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

Sebastian sabía que era estúpido… Lo sabía desde antes de que siquiera lo planeara… Pero el recuerdo de cómo todo había pasado lo había estado molestando por días…

Sebastian recordó la primera vez que tomó, unas cuantas semanas después de su pelea con Hummel… En cuanto sintió el vidrió en su mano, las miles de razones por las que no tenía que hacerlo se desvanecieron de su mente…

Sebastian se había decidido. Adoptaría la filosofía de Hummel para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

Si, era estúpido, y sí, carecía de sentido… Pero Sebastian sabía que si sobrevivía, sería mil veces más fácil para Hummel

_He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Tal vez nunca lo admitiría en voz alta… Corrección, nunca lo diría en voz alta. Pero si había algo de lo que se arrepentía Kurt (Dentro de las miles de cosas de las que se arrepentía), era de haber contestado esa llamada…

Si no hubiera contestado, tal vez él y Sebastian nunca habrían peleado. Nunca habría tenido que ir a desinhibirse con el alcohol por la ira que poseía. Nunca habría terminado con Adam detrás de un auto…

Tal vez hasta se habría dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal…

Pero no, las cosas eran diferentes de cómo le habría gustado que fueran

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Sebastian terminó la canción en medio de un susurro, hacienda que los Warblers aplaudieran para despertarlo de la ensoñación que lo había estado recorriendo mientras cantaba.

-Gracias chicos… Lamento haberlos aburrido con esto, pero… pero tengo que decírselos. Si tienen un amigo, hagan lo mejor por él… Después de años de analizarlo, me di cuenta de que mi amigo murió porque yo quise detenerlo… Pero sé que me sentiría peor si supiera que ni siquiera intenté detenerlo. Así que hagan lo mejor… Tal vez, algún día se los agradezca…

* * *

Hola queridos y adorados lectores.

Se que no esperaban leer esto hasta la siguiente semana, pero resulta que he podido avanzar estas dos semanas un poco y creo que es pertinente dejarles este capitulo. Igual, les quise dejar este capitulo porque las siguientes dos semanas estaré como loca porque seré Australia en el modelo de Naciones Unidas que organiza la Universidad y tengo mucho que leer, investigar, aprender... Asi que, creanme, no tendre ni tiempo de respirar... aunado a eso, me llegan mis primeros examenes Y... si, creo que no nos leeremos hasta octubre.

Igual quise dejarles esto porque, desde mi perspectiva, Septiembre ha empezado con el pie derecho (Sere Australia, Tengo boletos para el concierto de The Wanted en la Ciudad de México, Hoy salió "All you need is love", mi escritora favorita de FF regresó, nueva peli de HP, Grantie será Flash..) y creo que igual queria celebrar con ustedes estos dias. Puede que lo sepan, puede que no, pero en estos dias se celebra la Independencia de México (Y si mi Historia Universal no me falla, creo que varios paises comparten la celebración este Mes) Así que... Pues, igual queria festejar con ustedes :3 (Tequila y tacos para todos de mi parte! :3) Así que, pues... esa es otra razon por la que estoy aquí escribiendo esto.

Igual, como les dije, estas dos semanas andare super atareada y en lo último en lo que pensaré sera en FF...

Anyway, muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Creanme que me siento muy feliz de leer sus palabras de apoyo respecto a la historia (Igual sobre la basura espacial, pero eso no importa) y no miento cuando digo que los adoro! :3 Son muy dulces y amables, y de verdad son los mejores lectores que podría tener.

Despues de toooodo esto, espero que podamos leernos de nuevo el 4 de octubre. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo. Cuidense y espero que no me abandonen. Nos leemos! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...]. Los títulos de los capítulos (así como las frases iniciales de cada capítulo) son canciones pertenecientes al disco _**Plus**_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Las canciones del día le pertenecen a Coldplay y The Corrs. Lo único que poseo es la historia y los desvarios que escribo.

Como recordaran, les dije que había creado una playlist con las canciones de los capitulos, asi que si quieren revisarla aquí esta el link ;)

open. spotify .com (/) user (/) 1277509687 (/) playlist (/) 4VdaQNFCgmkKKqwtYuAvQ1

Enjoy it!

* * *

**This**

**Chapter Seven**: This

_This is the start of something new_

Las cosas en los Warblers eran más agitadas de lo que Kurt esperaba. Entre ensayos, clases, tareas y más ensayos, las semanas comenzaron a pasar sin que fuera capaz de darse cuenta de ello. Lo único que le interesaba era la llegada del fin de semana, para tener la oportunidad de bajar la velocidad de su nuevo ritmo de vida… Al menos por dos días.

Pero aunado a que su vida ahora era más agitada en cuanto a actividades, Kurt comenzó a darse cuenta de que su vida personal también comenzaba a agitarse… Llegaba tan cansado todas las noches a su habitación, que lo único que quería hacer era dormir todo lo que fuera posible. Sus tradicionales visitas a Scandals y todos los bares de la zona comenzaron a escasear, al grado en que a veces no se aparecía por más de tres semanas.

Igualmente, al tener que convivir con ellos, Kurt se dio cuenta de que los Warblers no eran tan malos como él creía. Todos eran muy amables con él (Excepto Hunter y Sebastian, pero no dejaba que eso le afectara), y sentía que era agradable el tener con quien hablar entre clases (y en clases, porque aparentemente a los padres de Jeff se les olvido ponerle un botón para callarlo) y con quien hacer proyectos y tareas y todas las cosas de las que se había privado por tantos años.

Se sentía feliz de poder mantener una conversación que no tuviera ningún mensaje subliminal ni ninguna connotación de tipo sexual… Se sentía bien ser Kurt, la persona y no Kurt, el objeto… Había pasado tanto tiempo, que había olvidado cuán bien se sentía.

Por supuesto, también se sentía bien de tener con quien sentarse en el almuerzo y hablar de cosas serias, como las regionales, y de cosas divertidas y sin sentido, como quien ganaría un duelo entre un unicornio y un Pegaso (Cabe mencionar que Jeff estuvo enojado por dos días con Nick por no apoyar su teoría de que el unicornio ganaría).

Y, por último, pero no menos importante, Kurt se sentía feliz de tener a Blaine como su amigo. El chico de los ojos avellana sonreía e iluminaba al mundo con cada paso que daba, pero también podía tener conversaciones extremadamente serias con él, y Kurt se alegraba de que el chico hubiera visto en él algo bueno que muchos jamás se habrían atrevido a ver en él.

Y, entre risas, felicidad y muchos otros sentimientos que embargaban al contratenor, el tiempo paso, y paso… Y las regionales se acercaban cada vez más y más.

Y Kurt no podía estar más emocionado por ello.

…

-¡Desde arriba!

Todos los chicos comenzaron a refunfuñar ante las palabras de Wes, quien parecía tener toneladas de energía, pese a que eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Los Warblers habían estado practicando desde muy temprano lo que sería, en unos cuantos días, su número para las regionales.

La gran mayoría concordaba en que Wes estaba exagerando al iniciar los ensayos intensivos con dos semanas de anticipación, pero todos sabían (Bueno, todos los que habían estado con anterioridad en los Warblers) que todos sus logros los lograban gracias al entusiasmo, energía y dedicación que el Warbler ponía a la programación de todos sus ensayos, asegurándose de que todo lo que presentaran fuera perfecto.

-Wes… ¿No podemos ir a dormir? Siento que ya no siento mis articulaciones…-Se quejo Jeff, quien estaba tratando de recargarse de Nick para poder descansar.

-Oh Vamos Jeff… Solo hemos estado aquí 14 horas… Y quitando el almuerzo, comida, quejas… No hemos hecho prácticamente nada… Y sabes que aun tenemos mucho que hacer.

El rubio soltó un bufido mientras dejaba caer todo su cuerpo sobre su novio, dejando en claro su infelicidad, pero que se resignaba a lo que el chico asiático quería hacer. Kurt observaba como todos estaban cansados, pero también como estaban dispuestos a seguir ahí todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Las regionales estaban más cerca de lo que le gustaría y sabía que tenían que practicar más.

-Vamos chicos, a sus posiciones… ¡Desde arriba!

Todos los Warblers se movilizaron hasta formar un perfecto triangulo, con Nick a la cabeza, antes de que comenzaran con la vocalización que marcaba el inicio de la canción.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word.  
Now, in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

El chico del cabello castaño comenzó a hacer uso de su voz mientras los chicos realizaban pequeños (pero precisos y coordinados) movimientos detrás de él. Wes observaba la presentación desde la puerta de la sala de ensayos, asegurándose de que todos estuvieran haciendo lo que les correspondía.

Los chicos siguieron con su respectiva vocalización mientras comenzaban a esparcirse por toda la sala, dejando que Blaine se acercara al frente y tomará la estafeta de la canción.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Llegado ese punto, los chicos comenzaron a hacer una coreografía (Obra de Jeff, por supuesto) que imitaba el choque de las olas del mar contra las rocas. La precisión en la ejecución de los movimientos era perfecta. Nadie se atrasaba ni adelantaba. Todos hacían el movimiento que debían de hacer en el momento en el que debían de hacerlo. Y ni hablar de su canto. La mezcla entre beatboxing, vocalización en el fondo, y las voces principales era perfecta. Blaine, Nick y Hunter estaban haciendo un grandioso trabajo liderando la canción. Todo estaba perfecto, al menos eso parecía…

-¡Hummel, deja de desafinar!

Todos se detuvieron cuando Hunter emitió el gritó. Una parte de ellos ya se había acostumbrado a que cada 6 Repeticiones de la canción (Si, con esa precisión), el Warbler se quejaría respecto a algo que hacía el chico de los ojos azules. Su canto, su baile, su actitud, su forma de respirar (Si, Hunter argumentó que era demasiado ruidosa y que lo desconcentraba)… cualquier cosa lograba que el ensayo se detuviera abruptamente. Y, por supuesto, sacaba a Wes de su diplomático estado natural.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Warbler Hunter?

-Es Kurt. Lo siento… Yo no puedo trabajar así. Se equivoca en los pasos, se atrasa en su ejecución, desentona, sube y baja de octavas ¿Acaso estamos en jardín? No podemos dejar que participe si sigue así…

Los Warblers rodaron los ojos ante la queja de Hunter. De verdad que estaban comenzando a desesperarse del chico de los ojos grises.

-Oh por el amor al cielo… ¡Hunter, ya cállate y limítate a cantar!-Dijo Nick, desesperado de tener que volver a pasar por esto…

-Nick…-Dijo Wes, regañando al chico que estaba tratando de controlarse.

-Nada de "Nick", Wes. Hunter ha estado actuando como una niñita todo el día y solo nos está estresando… Lo siento Wes, pero creo que deberíamos detener el ensayo, o sacar a Hunter o…

-Espera… ¿Por qué a mí? El problema es Hummel, no yo…

-El que tiene el problema eres tú Hunter, no yo… Es natural que te sientas amenazado por mi grandeza, pero eso no te da derecho a quejarte y arruinar todos los ensayos.

Hunter pasó de una mueca de incredulidad a asesinar con la mirada al chico de los ojos azules. Wes noto el cambio en el chico, por lo que se adelanto a hablar…

-Ya, tranquilos chicos… Por favor, a sus posiciones. ¡Desde arriba!

Los Warblers bufaron ante las palabras del chico asiático, pero agilizaron sus movimientos para volver a formar el triangulo inicial. Comenzaron a vocalizar para que Nick comenzará a cantar de nuevo.

_I used to rule the-_

-¡Sebastian, deja de pisarme!

Esta vez fue Jeff quien emitió el grito, después de que el chico del cabello dorado, deliberadamente, lo pisara al realizar un movimiento. Los Warblers emitieron un quejido general, y esta vez David tomó el control de la situación.

-¿Y ahora que pasa Jeff?

-¡Es Sebastian! ¡Ha estado pisándome todo el día! Traté de ignorarlo, y entender que era una consecuencia de su estado de estupidez natural. ¡Pero esta vez lo hizo a propósito!

Sebastian comenzó a reclamar a Jeff, al tiempo que Hunter y Nick se involucraban en la discusión. Nadie podía entender una sola de las palabras que los chicos decían, pues hablaban todos extremadamente rápido y al mismo tiempo. Blaine trató de ignorar la pelea, pero Kurt no pudo hacerlo.

-Wes… ¿No podríamos terminar el ensayo por hoy? Es obvio que todos estamos cansados e irritables. Si permanecemos aquí un segundo más, no estoy seguro de que tengamos a los 12 Warblers reglamentarios.

Wes hizo una mueca mientras analizaba la situación, pero era obvio que Kurt tenía razón.

-Está bien… ¡Chicos! ¡CHICOS!

Pero ninguno de los cuatro chicos parecía hacerle caso al chico asiático, quien trataba de llamar su atención con la mayor elegancia posible.

-¡CHICOS! ¡¿Podrían callarse de una jodida vez?!-Gritó esta vez Blaine, cuya voz se escuchó en toda la sala, logrando su cometido. Los cuatro chicos se callaron súbitamente y voltearon hacia el chico del cabello negro. Wes puso una cara de resignación y hablo.

-Gracias Warbler Blaine, aunque no era necesario el uso de lenguaje altisonante. Bien… dado que es… bastante claro que todos están un poco alterados, dejaremos el ensayo aquí. Los quiero mañana a las 7 de la mañana en el campo de americano. Pueden retirarse.

Los chicos estaban tan felices por irse que ignoraron el comentario de Wes. Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala de ensayos para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar.

Kurt no fue la excepción. El chico comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras bebía de una botella de agua. Estaba extremadamente exhausto y lo único que planeaba hacer era tomar un baño y enterrarse debajo de las miles de capas de su cama.

Al menos ese era el plan original

-¿Qué harás esta noche Kurtie?-Preguntó Jeff cuando tomó al chico por los hombros, provocando que este saltara ante la impresión.

-¿Alguien te dijo alguna vez que no deberías de llegar así?

-Sí… pero es aburrido hacerlo de cualquier otra manera…

Kurt sonrió ante el gesto del chico.

-¿Decías?

-Oh si… ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

Kurt se quedo pensando por un segundo antes de responder.

-Pues… estaba planeando ir a Saturno por un sándwich, pero supongo que tienes un plan mejor que ese…

-¡Por supuesto que lo tengo! Aunque no estoy seguro de cómo pretendías llegar a Saturno… Espera… ¿Saturno es una cafetería?

Kurt rodó los ojos antes de responderle.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?

-¡Oh Si!-Exclamó Jeff mientras recordaba la razón por la que caminaba al lado de Kurt.-Los chicos y yo iremos a Scandals… ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

-¿Scandals? ¿A esta hora? ¿Estás loco?

-Oh Vamos Kurt… Como si nunca hubieras ido a Scandals después de las 11 de la noche.

El más pequeño (en estatura) se ruborizó un poco, pero trato de ignorar el comentario.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Estoy cansado y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir…

-¡Oh Kurt! ¡¿Quién diría que eres tan frágil?!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es que "Se nos haya ocurrido" ir a Scandals-Explicó Jeff.-Es una tradición Warbler. Cada vez que Wes se extralimita con los ensayos, vamos a Scandals a des estresarnos y divertirnos un poco.

-¿Están locos? Tenemos ensayo mañana a las 7… Yo necesito dormir…

-¡Vamos Kurt! ¡Será divertido! Por favor…

El castaño emitió una pequeña sonrisa ante el infantil entusiasmo de Jeff. Una salida a Scandals no cambiaría al mundo ¿Cierto?

-¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos?

…

Blaine se sorprendió cuando entró a Scandals. No era su primera vez ahí, pero ciertamente le sorprendía cada vez que iba. El chico era demasiado… dulce para esos lugares. El olor a piel descubierta, el dulce alcohol que flotaba en el aire, la libertad que muchos sentían… Era increíble todo lo que Scandals podía transmitir en su primera impresión.

-¿Asustado Blainey?-Preguntó Kurt, tomando a su amigo de los hombros y obligándolo a avanzar entre la gente, siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros Warblers.

-No asustado… Impresionado. ¿No crees que este lugar sea mágico?

Kurt dirigió su mirada al lugar que Blaine veía con tanto entusiasmo. Ciertamente, Scandals no era un edificio que se pudiera considerar _normal_, pero decir que era mágico… Bueno, era un poco exagerado.

-Vamos Blainey… no dejes que las luces te hipnoticen.

Pero la realidad fue que Blaine se dejo dominar por las luces del lugar, instalándose en la pista de baile y dejando que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de las canciones que sonaban. Nick y Jeff bailaban alrededor de él, y un grupo de demás Warblers bailaban cerca de ellos. Incluso Sebastian y Hunter lograban mantener sus PDA´s muy bajas y solo bailaban el uno frente al otro, disfrutando de la música y sin hacer ningún tipo de insinuaciones.

Irónicamente, el único que parecía no ser parte de la diversión Warbler, era Kurt, quien permanecía sentado en la barra tomando una coca-cola light.

Cualquiera que conociera a Kurt de sus días antiguos (Y créanme, había muchos presentes en la sala que podrían confirmarlo), diría que ese no era Kurt Hummel. Porque Kurt era una delgada (pero fuerte) masa de energía que bailaba, saltaba y tomaba, todo al mismo tiempo.

Pero el _Nuevo Kurt_ se mantenía tranquilo y pacífico en una silla, disfrutando de poder descansar (aunque fuera un poco) tras el ensayo que habían mantenido. El chico estaba cansado, pero a una semana de las regionales, sabía que tenían que ensayar aún mucho.

Aunque eso no significaba que no habría preferido estar descansando en su cama en ese momento. Aunque, ver a todos tan sueltos y liberados hacía que el chico de los ojos azules se relajara. No entendía por qué, pero solo de ver a todos tan alegres y felices se sentía mejor.

-Hola cariño ¿Estas solo? Porque alguien como tú no debería de estar solo…

Kurt rodó los ojos antes de enfrentar al sujeto frente a él. Un sujeto bastante… pequeño, con un cabello naranja y un atuendo que gritaba "Gay" por todas partes. No es que a Kurt le gustara ponerles etiquetas a las personas… ¿Pero en serio? El chico se veía bastante… Fuera de lugar.

-Sí, lo siento… Vengo con alguien.

El chico hizo una mueca, con la intención de responderle. Pero solo se dio la vuelta y camino a otra parte del edificio.

-Creo que rompiste el corazón de ese pobre chico.

Kurt sonrió y se dio la vuelta antes de responderle a quien estaba a sus espaldas.

-Yo creo que lo superara… ¿No crees?

Blaine sonrió ante la sonrisa del chico de los ojos azules y asintió ligeramente antes de sentarse en una silla junto a Kurt.

-¿Por qué estas tan… solo aquí? ¿No llegamos ni a los talones de tus legendarias salidas nocturnas?

Kurt hizo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada

-No… No es eso. Simplemente estoy un poco cansado… No sé de dónde sacan tanta energía, es como si hubieran dormido las últimas 14 horas. Yo muero por darme una ducha y tirarme sobre mi cama por miles de horas.

Blaine se mordió el labio ligeramente y tomo del refresco que estaba frente a él (Que era de él, por supuesto). Kurt sonrió al ver a Blaine, ya que se veía claramente que el chico se estaba divirtiendo y que era feliz de poder compartir tantas experiencias con sus amigos.

-Vamos a bailar Kurt…

Y antes de que el chico tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, había sido arrastrado a la pista por el chico del cabello negro. Jeff, Nick y los demás Warblers se alegraron al notar que se había unido a ellos, formando un enorme grupo Warbler que bailaba junto. Kurt saltó y bailó y se divirtió como tenía mucho que no hacía (Si era honesto, no recordaba haber tenido esa clase de diversión en mucho tiempo. Aunque, por supuesto, nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta).

Llegó un punto en el que la enorme masa de Warblers se había dividido en pequeños grupos que bailaban uno al lado del otro, pero cada grupo era un mundo único y diferente del siguiente. Y Kurt estaba en el mundo "Niff, Kurt y Blaine", que consistía en los primeros dos bailando y besándose libremente mientras que los otros dos simplemente bailaban cerca de ellos, tratando de evitar que se violaran mutuamente.

-Y ahora una para los enamorados…-dijo el DJ, cambiando de manera repentina la canción de Taio Cruz que sonaba en los altavoces por una melodía más bien suave. Algunos se apresuraron a salir de la pista de Baile para ir por bebidas, mientras que otros flotaban en la pista como si solo existieran ellos dos (Cof cof Niff). Kurt y Blaine se quedaron un tanto incómodos en la pista, sin saber que era lo que debían hacer…

-Supongo que…-Comenzó Kurt, aunque fue interrumpido por Blaine.

-¿Quieres… Bailar conmigo?

Blaine se removió un tanto incómodo ante su pregunta, como si la simple acción de preguntar hubiera requerido toda la valentía del mundo. Kurt sonrió antes de tomar la mano del chico de los ojos avellana.

-Me encantaría…

_Lond day and I'm ready. I'm waiting for your call  
'Cos I've made up my mind  
My heart aches with a hunger and the want that you were mine  
No I cannot deny_

Blaine colocó su mano en la cintura de Kurt, asegurándose de que se mantuviera firme ahí mientras que apretaba la mano de Kurt con su mano libre. Ambos chicos comenzaron a girar lentamente en la pista, tratando de estar tranquilos ante las sensaciones que comenzaban a adueñarse de ellos.

Ciertamente, Kurt comenzaba a sentir como su temperatura comenzaba a elevarse en las áreas que Blaine tocaba. Lentamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse ante las miles de sensaciones que afloraban dentro del chico de ojos azules.

Blaine no podía creer cuan… correcto se sentía tener a Kurt en sus brazos. El chico trataba de ocultar una sonrisa que quería esbozarse libremente, una sonrisa que Blaine no sentía desde hacía muchos años.

_So for one night, is it alright  
That I give... you  
My heart, my love, my heart  
Just for one night  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night  
My love, my love  
For one night, one night, one night_

Kurt recargó ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras ambos seguían girando en la pista. Anderson aprovechó el movimiento para hacer más firme su agarre y acercar el cuerpo de Kurt al suyo.

-Es una linda canción…-Dijo repentinamente Kurt, como si no hubiera sentido el choque entre los cuerpos de ambos.-Creo que tenía mucho que no escuchaba una canción de este tipo aquí…

Blaine asintió con un suspiro, respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de Kurt. Ambos preferían perderse en la respiración del otro que desperdiciar su cercanía en palabras que solo acallaran los gritos de sus corazones.

_When morning awakes me  
Well I know I'll be alone  
And I feel I'll be fine  
So don't you worry about me  
I'm not empty on my own  
For inside I'm alive_

Kurt no podía entender el por qué de sus reacciones ante lo que Blaine hacía. El chico activaba sus nervios cada vez que paseaba su mano por la espalda de Kurt, haciendo más una caricia que un gesto con un doble sentido. Y el corazón de Kurt se aceleraba cada vez que este inhalaba la esencia que Blaine desprendía, causando igualmente que miles de _mariposas_ se instalaran en el estómago del castaño.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se conectaron, ambos sabían que era su perdición.

Porque ambos se encadenaron y perdieron en los ojos del otro. En unos ojos avellana que contaban miles de historias que Blaine nunca diría en voz alta y en unos ojos turquesa que susurraban los miles de sueños imposibles que Kurt nunca aceptaría. En un par de ojos que eran capaces de expresar como se sentían ambos chicos.

Y también, unos ojos que reflejaban que sus dueños aún estaban demasiado lejos.

_That for one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart...), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, I loved  
For one night (one night...), one night, one night_

Blaine libero una de sus manos para posarla en la mejilla de Kurt, haciendo que este se sonrojara y cerrara los ojos instintivamente, pero también, logrando que el chico se apretara aún más contra Blaine.

Anderson reafirmó su agarre en la cintura de Kurt, gritando cuanto necesitaba la cercanía del chico... Y Kurt dejó que esto pasara, porque el también lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que las manos de Blaine apretaran en los lugares correctos para asegurarle que estaba ahí y que no se movería hasta que el chico pidiera lo contrario.

El pensamiento hizo sonreír a Kurt, lo que hizo que Blaine sonriera a su vez y, que lentamente comenzara a acercarse al rostro del castaño.

Kurt reconoció el movimiento del chico de los ojos avellana y lo imitó, acortando lentamente la distancia que separaba sus rostros mientras sus ojos penetraban en la mirada del otro.

-Blaine…-Susurró Kurt contra los labios del chico Anderson.

_For one night, it was so right  
That I gave... you  
My heart (my heart), my love, my heart  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My body, my soul  
Just for one night (one night...)  
My love, my love  
For one night (one night), one night, one night  
One night..._

Blaine podía sentir el aliento de Kurt chocar contra el suyo antes de que el cuerpo del chico de los ojos azules se tensara bajo sus manos. Rápidamente se alejo de él, poniendo una mano entre ambos, como si evitara que Blaine se acercara a él.

-Lo siento… yo no…

Y se apresuro en alejarse hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás Warblers, insistiendo en que debían de regresar a Dalton y, finalmente logrando su cometido. En el camino de regreso, ignoró olímpicamente a Blaine, incluso pese a que estaban a solo una persona de distancia.

* * *

Okay, trataré de ser breve (Aunque saben que eso a mi no se me da).

1. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por su paciencia. Se que es dificil seguir el hilo de una historia cuando no es actualizada constantemente, pero mis multiples actividades de la Universidad, aunado a la falta de inspiración que últimamente tengo no me ayuda mucho. Es por eso que les informo que a partir de ahora, actualizare cad semanas.

2. Muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos en mi actividad como Australia. Fue una hermosa experiencia, y acaban de darme mis dos nuevas asignaciones (Rwanda y Grecia) con dos países que amo inmensamente y soy muy feliz por ello. (Y si, es por eso que no podré actulizar)

3. De verdad, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo en... todo. Prometo que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Y tambien les prometo que les publicare las canciones de estos y otros capitulos en mi cuentta de Twitter pos si no puede abrirse desde aquí.

Cuidense y mis mejores deseos para Octubre. Los quiero! Nos leemos! (Pronto, espero :3)


End file.
